


Exposed

by newlolly



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Humiliation, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Pre-Time Skip, Sex, i added tags because people like them, just a little bit, serious drama, seriously sex, zoro is so cute and sanjis a sex machine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-21 18:42:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 25,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15564066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newlolly/pseuds/newlolly
Summary: Zoro never thought that the banging noise upstairs would have been Sanji.Sanji never thought that the nightmares Zoro had would be about him.The rest of the crew never guessed it would be so easy to out the two gay men.[Straw hats are on a ship, so not exactly Modern AU, but they are basically before time skip and not doing anything relevant to the islands in the show]





	1. Old Thing Back

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story! I have been working on this for a while and just waiting for my AO3 invite. Most of my work is usually inspired by the music I am blasting at the time, so, expect lots of different things! Expect lots of things to affect Sanji and Zoro's reputation on the boat with the crew! Check most works for end notes also - I might just ask for some advice on where to take the story ~

It was not like last night had happened on purpose.

It was not like Zoro had meant to open the door to the bathroom for any other purpose then for himself.

It was not like he had meant to find Sanji leaning against the door, eyes closed, fingers gripped around his hard…

He had not meant to be quiet, silent as a mouse. He had not meant to keep staring.

He watched the cum drip out as Sanji moaned loudly. He watched as he accidentally grabbed his own cock and moaned. He watched as Sanji’s bewildered expression grew when he saw Zoro’s standing there. Both men turned a shade of dark red.

Zoro had only been going to do the same thing. He turned on his heel.

It was the boat’s fault for bringing them to this port, which had a large pool. It was Nami’s fault for demanding they play chicken. It was Luffy’s fault for pantsing Franky, who blamed Sanji, who ran up and yanked the shitty cook’s boxers off.

And it was Zoro’s fault for being secretly gay and ever so attracted to the cook.

X

The crew had gathered at a rest stop, a small island off the shore of their last adventure, equipped with a small port and bar within. Pink sand, dirty salt water, and sunny skies for days. Luffy had loved the small island, and demanded they recharge for the week. Inside the Sunny, Nami was gathering up a fist full of cash, demanding to be the only one in charge of the crew’s money. Sanji was excited for some fresh – not finely aged – wine. And, to not be at the whim of cooking for one single moment, with the crew of nine starving teens, it made things very difficult.

Zoro could smell the booze from the dock as he finished his morning workout. He was not sure what would come of this drinking venture, but it had been a great deal since they had partied as a crew together. He surveyed the scene, the last on the ship, besides Usopp, who was sputtering some nonsense about the large men who might be inside the bar and his “fear-of-drunk-large-men.”

 _Even after everything we have been through_ , Zoro thought, _he is still just scared._

On rare occasion, Nami would fork over some money to take the crew out. An outing of such usually meant Nami had a topic to discuss with the rest, which was worry some. More than likely, only Robin knew what it was about. And the conversations? They were always demeaning, uncomfortable, and usually borderline harassment about their male habits.

Zoro’s thoughts flipped back to the cook, and how large the cook’s cock was, even after coming. He shook his head, coming to the realization he was alone and should probably be headed to meet up with the rest of his crew. He hopped off the ship, headed towards the small bar.

X

Sanji finished his smoke and returned inside, eyeing the only two empty seats. Moss head was no where to be found, more than likely lost. He looked around to survey his surroundings. The bar was a dark joint and smelled of whole proof alcohol. The walls were wooden, covered with wanted posters and pirate flags. A broken-down pool table sat in the middle of the room. He head towards the table, glad Zoro was nowhere to be found.

That was – until the slow realization crossed his mind that the two empty seats were beside each other. Still embarrassed from last night, he flushed red.

  _My best bet would to keep up hardcore bickering to hide my feelings_ , Sanji thought as he ran a hand through his silky blonde hair, which had fallen flat of his usual care routine this morning. He took a seat, with Nami-swan on his left, and an empty seat between him and Robin on the right.

“I bet he fell asleep!” Usopp laughed along with the rowdy crew. Everyone was set up with drinks, guzzling away on their beers.

“Or he got lost!” Chopper howled, and they all laughed.

Nami took a large swig of the glass that was in her hand in acknowledgement.

“Oh, Hello my lady,” Sanji said, as the waitress came back in her short skirt to take his order.

“Can I get you something?” She said, clearly unimpressed. Sanji winced. _Why can I only attract males?_

“One glass of sweet wine, please, my angel, dear,” he said, laying on the thickest charm he could.

Nami giggled as she watched the boys bicker across the table, catching Sanji’s interest.

“Now now,” Robin said, calming down the rowdiness coming from Brooke, Luffy, Chopper, and Usopp. Sanji took a mental note of Robin’s hand laid on Franky’s thigh under the table. He raised an eyebrow pointed at them, but Franky’s face stayed turned to stone, unaware. Perfect poker face.

“Hey look, it’s Zoro!” Luffy cheered with a mouthful of food, bringing the table out of their own commotions. He had been eagerly devouring the French fries that had been placed in front of him. His arms of rubber were moving so fast to shovel the appetizers inside his mouth.

“Fucking mosshead, get lost again?” Sanji said, attempting to be as nonchalant as possible.

Zoro’s eyes glistened, full of the secret between them, and already irritated by his bickering. He pulled the chair from next to Sanji and took a seat.

“Maybe I needed to get off, shitty cook,” he retorted, quietly chuckling as Sanji turned bright red.

Robin watched with peaked interested, taking in the flush tomato color of Sanji’s cheeks. She made eye contact with Nami, and they both nodded simultaneously.

The waitress came back around again to pester Zoro, but Sanji was too distracted to lay on more charm. He stared at the floor and dug his worn shoe into the busted floor boards beneath them.

“Two cups, filled with your strongest whiskey!”

“Alcoholic,” Nami said.

“Awww yeah! Zoro’s gonna be fucked up with us!” Usopp cheered, knowing full well it was unlikely true.

“Meat and Booze,” Luffy screamed, tossing a buffalo wing to Zoro, who caught the treat greedily with one paw and devoured it.

“Boys,” Robin rolled her eyes.

There was not much talk as the boys chowed down desperately, until a thud was heard. Sanji kicked Zoro under the table.

“What was that for?”

“Eat politely in front of the ladies.”

“You do not do polite things in front of the ladies,” Zoro smirked, throwing his large glass of whiskey back and taking a deep swig. As the crew swept up in their own conversations, Zoro leaned closer to Sanji’s. “How many times has it been now?”

 _How much had he seen_? Sanji wondered.

As the dinner went on, the crew’s antics began to dwindle as a comfortable silence set over them. Sanji noted Robin’s hand still resting on Franky, and he watched as Brooke’s skull gazed desperately at the ass of a new waitress whose shift had just begun.

“Okay guys,” Nami said, standing up and raising her beer, “It’s time for an awkward but much needed to address topic of conversation.”

Robin nodded and so did Chopper. _So, they are all in on this_ , Sanji thought. Zoro took a swig.

“Masturbation,” Robin and Nami said in unison, causing Zoro to spit his newly brought to the table beer out.

“What the fuck,” Sanji muttered under his breath, narrowing his eyes at Zoro.

Luffy got quiet and began to pull his hat down to cover his face. “No naps, Luffy,” Nami said, stern, shaking the large pit of money that consisted of their allowances in front of the men.

“Brooke!” Nami yelled, watching as his gaze returned from the waitress across the room.

“I just want to see her panties.”

“This is serious, bro,” Franky stood up, placing his metal hand firmly on the table. “The ladies want to talk.”

“Don’t act innocent,” Brookes voice sang. “We all knooowwww –”

“Gross,” Robin interrupted, using her devil fruit to cup her hands around each of the boys’ mouths and her arms to hold them to their chairs. They struggled for a brief second but took the hint.

Nami ran her fingers through her hair and pushed a strand back gently behind her ears. “I get that you all are boys, but the tissues – ”

“and open doors – ” Chopper interjected, covering his eyes with his hooves

“and moaning – ” Robin nodded firmly.

“And failed condom trials….” Nami stated.

“Actually, that was me,” Luffy , not realizing the big deal. “I wanted to see how big—”

“Enough,” Sanji waved his hand towards Luffy, needing this conversation to end now. He felt his face flush with a red that was not leaving. Pure embarrassment. “Tell us what you need Nami-swan, and we will deliver.”

“Besides a vibrator so your jealously will end,” Brooke teased at her, curling his longue tongue in his usual weird ways. Nami’s face frowned. Robin snickered at the immature humor of the crew.

“Stop masturbating in the main bathroom with the door open. I am not naming names. We have all seen it, and it is gross.”

“I’m super glad I am not you guys right now,” Franky leaned back in his chair.

Sanji looked at Zoro quizzically. “You told?” he sputtered, but luckily others were talking over him.

“I do not have skin, just a bone! Get it! Skull jokes!” Brooke laughed loudly.

Luffy threw another chicken bone into the air.

“I’m good but thanks for the advice.” Luffy took another chicken leg and swallowed it whole.

Robin looked at Franky. He sighed, knowing he wanted to be the boyfriend that stepped up to the plate… and that meant siding with the girls.

“Lets be honest, bro. We can still masturbate, just like, politely and stuff,” Franky said, gesturing towards the quiet Usopp, who was mulling things over, and Sanji, who was glaring at Zoro.

“I always have a bone… get it! SKULL JOKE.”

Nami disgustedly shook her head. Brooke was not helping. “All you boys are going to have your allowances taken away until I am not woken up at night or I am not finding your masturbation in the morning.”

“But wait,” Usopp said, “I need to buy some ingredients for my stars.”

“AND I WANT MEAT,” Luffy said. “This is not fairrrrrr.”

Luffy began to glare towards Sanji, who was still glaring at Zoro with an I-Want-To-Kill-You look.

Nami crossed her arms and sat back down. She looked at the wings and realized she should probably eat now that her dramatic speech was over. Franky and Robin were starting to look more and more like a couple every day, but Nami thought she might just be going crazy.

“Stop masturbating,” Luffy’s hands stretched across the table to grab Sanji and Usopp’s shirt collars.

Ruckus erupted from the other end of the table. Luffy’s hands were around Sanji’s neck, Sanji looked like he was ready to kick the shit out of him. Zoro slammed is cup on the table, and Usopp is covering his face and flailing on the floor. Chopper hid under the table, eyes and ears covered, crying.

Franky was chanting something about who took the longest in the bathroom. Zoro was chugging another glass of whiskey. Sanji spun his legs around in the air, attempting to hit Luffy, and everyone knew his leg would catch on fire next.

Robin’s eyes landed on the distressed red headed girl, wearing nothing but a bikini top, becoming extremely frustrated by the second.

“Dos Fluer,” Robin spoke, using her devil-fruit to create strings of arms to retrieve all the boys who were scattered on the floor. She even managed to locate and grab hold of Brooke, who had run off to chase the hot waitress through the bar.

Being grabbed by Robin only made him angrier at the moss-head beside him. Sanji knew that every boy in the crew masturbated, but they all accused him simply because he had manners. When women were around, Sanji was the only one to treat them with manners and affection! That did not mean he was getting off to them! He felt like his emotions were spinning out of control.

 _I was not even masturbating to a girl_ , he thought angrily. _It’s not my fault he was sleeping in nothing but boxers and having a dirty dream himself._

Sanji kicked at the chair he had been sitting at, splitting it to pieces and leaving a mangled mess across the floor. “Fuck off,” he mumbled, pulling a cigarette from his pocket, and lighting it with a match, before exiting the bar. Nami looked distressed as she watched him leave. She looked to Robin, who shrugged, and both girls picked meaninglessly at a pile of chicken. They had not meant any harm.

The crew was silent. Nobody dared make a sound except for the loud chewing coming from some of the boys. Zoro did not take a bite, instead chugging another beer and staring at the door. The door that Sanji had stepped through before disappearing into the shadows.

Sanji. The cook with amazing taste buds, and curly eyebrows. Zoro felt his groin grow warm at the thought of the massive package Sanji held.

Luffy finally broke the silence, acknowledging that the rest of the crew was sad and concerned about their chef companion – “I only told him to stop masturbating.”

Zoro choked on his beer. Franky dropped his cola, Brooke had not looked away from the panties until the word came out of Luffy’s mouth, Chopper covered his ears again, Usopp stopped chewing.

“Suspect confirmed,” Nami said looking at Robin, and the crew continued dinner without his return.

X

After lots of laugh and cheers, the crew made their way back to the ship. Most of them were belligerently drunk. Chopper and Luffy were swaying back and forth and holding on to each other.

Zoro made a beeline for the men’s cabin. He knew the trashed kids behind him would be taking their time chilling on the main deck, and he desperately needed to see Sanji.

 _And his junk_ , Zoro thought.

Sanji looked up as Zoro walked through the door, as the door slammed shut behind him.

“Why did you tell them?” Sanji’s voice was cold as his cigarette smoke hung in the air.

“I did not.”

Silence.

Zoro wanted to make the opposing man feel better, and he could not even tell himself why. “I was headed to do the same thing you know.”

Sanji still did not say a word. He put his cigarette stub out and lit another. The room filled with the smell of weed and tobacco. A spliff. Sanji must have been stressed.

“Sometimes I go in there too, we all do. We are guys… but sometimes you moan. That’s why Luffy knows.” Zoro pulled his white v-neck off revealing his large chest scars. He was so handsome, and Sanji felt his cock begin to rise.

 _Not now,_ he thought, _not now, please_.

Silence.

Zoro was getting anxious.

Sanji lit a cigarette. “Did you?” He said, opening his mouth wide enough to keep the cig in place.

“Did I—” His throat tightened. Zoro swallowed hard. “Yes. To… you.”

Silence. Silence. Silence.

 _Fuck_.

Zoro sat on the cot and placed his hand on Sanji’s leg, who eagerly accepted it. He crept his hand towards the throbbing and bulging package of the blonde man. He left his hand grinding on the other’s crotch as his pants were unzipped.

Sanji was awkwardly working the swordsman’s pants down in order to see his junk.

Knock. Knock. The knocking got louder. It was no other than Usopp, begging to be let in to get away from awkward Nami and Drunk Franky.

Sanji swung his leg around and quickly covered his dick with an extra pillow, hoping the pressure in his pants would be relieved soon. Zoro’s face was bright red as he made he way to the door, unlocked it, and the rest of the boys flooded in the doorframe.

“Nami needs to get laid,” Luffy muttered.

Usopp chuckled, pulling an arm behind his head and resting it on his neck in an awkward fashion. Brooke spun his head around a few times. “Yo-ho-ho! What is going on in here?”

Sanji shot Zoro a death glare. Zoro was staring at Usopp arms crossed.

Usopp held his breath pretending to be as oblivious as Luffy.

“Zoro, your fly is down,” Luffy said nonchalantly, hugging a pillow on his own bed, and lowering the straw hat over his head. “Meat makes me tired.”

Franky came into the room last. He looked calm and collective, though is Hawaiian shirt was buttoned, instead of opened. Sanji raised a suspicious eyebrow, but noted the large hickey placed on the right of his neck.

 _Even Franky can find a delightful woman,_ Sanji thought to himself. _He’s probably covered in hickey’s down his chest._

“What’s up bros?”

Brooke laughed. “Sanji’s cock, apparently.”

His face fell. Flames rose in Sanji’s eyes. Zoro was close enough to him, and he took a cheap shot with one of his kicks. In surprise, he fell to the ground, gripping his stomach and junk.

The door slammed so hard that the cabin rattled.

Luffy snored.


	2. I'm Not Okay (I Promise)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HEY~~~ I finally finished editing a chapter further down the line, so I decided to post chapter two! Hopefully everyone has been enjoying this story! I have had a great time writing it. I am not sure if anyone has noticed, but I have been using different song titles as chapter names. Picking songs I listened to while writing. 
> 
> Long story short, I really wanted to have this posted before Otakon! That's where I am headed tomorrow, so wish me luck!

When the first nightmare occurred, Zoro would have never guessed they would get progressively harder to deal with. He had been lounged out on his bunk in the Going Merry, and the straw hat crew did not consist of more than five people – Luffy, Nami, Usopp, and Sanji. The nightmare felt more ridiculous the more he lay in the bed and thought about it.

_It started by seeing Mihawk’s face in a flash. Quickly, tiny swords danced around him. Each sword possessed beady black eyes that stared into Zoro’s soul. He could feel pain just from the eyes. They danced around him, and he’d swing his sword, and fall. They’d attack. Cutting into him and digging chunks of his skin out._

The first night, Zoro found himself soaked. He had accumulated enough sweat that there was not a dry space on his shirt. He flung the shirt to the floor quickly. _Maybe some fresh air would do me good._ Zoro climbed the deck. Usopp’s eyes were watching him, but those were nothing compared to the beady eyes the nightmare swords possessed. He could not give one fuck less what Usopp thought. He felt empty, scared, and utterly exhausted inside that night. He couldn’t even bring himself to lift a weight.

They were headed for the grand line. Zoro yearned for a drink of strong whiskey, but he knew better than to rummage through the cook’s prized cooking supplies.

“Fuck,” Zoro screamed into the night air, and he settled for sitting down and crying.

That had been a long time ago. The nightmares still stung, and he was growing tired of being woken up every night. No wonder he napped all day long. Now on the Thousand Sunny with a stronger crew, he would have assumed the nightmares to stop. They were stupid and reoccurring, repetitive even. He should not be scared anymore.

Sometimes, he would see a replay of Kuina’s death, stabbing herself while sharpening her sword with the tiny, delicate hands.

Sometimes, he’d be the sword, and would be stabbing her.

Sometimes, Mihawk’s small sword would have tiny beady eyes or a mouth with sharp teeth and a maniacal laugh that laughed at him.

Sometimes, Sanji would appear and say things like “I could never love you” and his eyes would be dead black.

Ever since Zoro told the boy about his masturbation and strange attraction, he’d been desperate to get closer to him. But, it seems the cook was staying even further away, and seemed to be more interested in the women that usual. To the point where he was setting himself on fire over them.

“Typical,” Zoro muttered out loud, gathering the single tattered cloth he used as a blanket on his cot. He headed to smell the salty sea, sit against the deck, and breathe. He surveyed the room, noticing Usopp’s absence.

_Oh good,_ Zoro thought. _Someone who will be scared shitless and will not dare say anything to me. Leave me alone to drown in my thoughts._

He closed the cabin door gently behind him as he made his way to the deck.

“Why is it when I tell someone I’m gay, they leave?” He spoke out loud to the sea, approaching the deck. Sweet salty air. Still sea. Night sky littered with stars. “Can you answer me?” he asked the waves.

As if on cue, it happened. The water works. Sobs. He pulled the blanket around him as he heaved. He could not believe a stupid dream about Sanji, of all people, had him this worked up. He curled into a ball, holding his head in his hand and sobbing. Loud.

_Fuck if Usopp hears,_ Zoro thought.

X

Sanji had heard Zoro shift in bed. He talked in his sleep. Most of the crew did and it almost always woke Sanji. He could ignore most of them, but he had to admit, his mind had not left Zoro. He thought about the green moss head constantly.

Zoro had mumbled _“Please -anji leave do not”_ as he tossed and turned. Sanji lay still as he saw a dark silhouette get out of bed.

_He’s awake_. Sanji thought. He knew Zoro almost always woke up and disappeared. He assumed to work out and try to forget the disturbances. Or to drink, though the kitchen was never disturbed.

“Typical.”

And Zoro was gone.

Sanji’s heart began to beat faster in his chest. Zoro was having nightmares about HIM? That could not continue. He reached under his pillow to retrieve his cigarettes and matches. He stepped out of his own cot, found his black pants laying on the floor, pulled them up over his long skinny legs, and stepped through the doorway, making his way to the deck too.

He pulled a cigarette out and lit a match, felt the flame with his fingertips. The nicotine rushed through his lungs, calming his anxiety.

“What’s gotten into you, swordsman?” he asked casually. He knew Usopp, the king of gossip and lies, was watching from the lookout. Usopp always watched him whenever he smoked his night cigarettes after one of his crewmates woke him up. Sanji did not desire to let anything on, not yet, anyways.

_Or the whole crew will know everything and talk._

 “Not now, crappy cook.” A grunt response was expected.

“I know your hurting,” Sanji said, pausing as the waves beat against the ship. “We sleep in the same room. I hear you shuffle about. You know my secret. So, what is yours? Who is she? Who do you miss so badly? The great and infinite Zoro,” Sanji’s voice was gentle, unlike his usual brash, irate tone, “brought to his knees. Missing somebody different every night.”

Sanji tried to be gentle, but he paused on the word different. He was trying to hint that he knew the dreams were about him too.

“Shut up.”

Sanji finished the cigarette with a puff, and stamped on the bud with his foot, before picking it up and tossing it overboard.

He pulled out another match.

“We have all night.”

 

Zoro must have looked helpless, or so he thought. Tears were streaming down his face and he was hunched over, trying to steady his breathing. The cook was now working on his third cigarette, hovering over him and refusing to leave. If Zoro could just steady his breathing long enough, he could speak.

“When I was little, I had a best friend. And she was great. We fought together. Best swordsman I ever knew. Strong girl, great fighter. Beat me every time, always challenging me.”

“Not surprising,” Sanji said, straight faced. “You are a shit fighter.”

Zoro glared at him with all the power he had, as a tear rolled down his face.

Sanji lit another cigarette. After a few moments, he spoke. “Continue.”

“She wanted to be the greatest swordsman in the world. I wanted her to be. But she died. Died young. When she became a girl, when she got breasts and the boys no longer wanted to hang out with her, she was heartbroken. Nobody took her seriously anymore.”

Sanji slid down to sit right next to Zoro, listening intently. Zoro felt his heart explode with emotions as he thought about Kuina.

“She was sharpening her knife, and she died. Say it was an accident, but I think she killed herself. She wanted to be the best in the world. But she was a girl, and girls just were not allowed to do that. I love her with all I got. I have to be good—”

“For her,” Sanji said, blowing the smoke out of his mouth.

“The dreams come every night. They are always different.”

“I know.”

“You know?” Zoro sat up rigid, slightly straighter than before.

“I hear you every night.”

“How come you chose tonight to come out then?”

Sanji shrugged. “Heard my name.” His cigarette bud went out, and he tossed it over the deck. “You cry every night. I always thought it was just a girl at home, and I can’t fix that.”

“I told you I liked you,” Zoro said, finally able to regain all his breath.

“I can’t fix whatever your obsession with Mihawk is either.  
But I can fix me.”

“People stopped wanting to fight me once they knew I was gay. _Too feminine.”_ Zoro spit some of the saliva that had gathered in his mouth from crying. He could not tell what Sanji was thinking. He was not making googly eyes, but he was not full on disgusted either.

Zoro shifted his body away slightly, and felt the lump growing in his throat. He was going to start crying again.

_Damn, this is so out of character_ , Zoro thought.

Sanji had forgotten about Usopp’s presence above. He had vowed earlier not to let their secret slip, but he could not help the overwhelming desire to be there for Zoro.

Zoro looked so vulnerable, and it made him seem like a real human being. Sanji laid his hand over top of Zoro’s and left it there.

Eventually, Zoro squeezed back. “Thanks.”

X

The next day came and went. The day at sea had been quite boring. The sun began to set, and Usopp offered to take the night shift again, due to the fact he slept all day. Nami was still in the boy’s cabin, deep in discussion with Brooke about what was appropriate behavior and what was not, while showing him a picture of her sister. Zoro and Luffy were tuckered out, and Franky and Chopper were mindlessly discussing some type of machine for a doctor that Chopper found useful.

Sanji was in the top bunk, attempting to jot down the ingredients he had used that night. He found the craft incredibly tedious with the distraction of Zoro’s sleeping body below. His chest rose and fell with every breath. And Zoro was incredibly handsome.

That’s when Sanji saw it. A twitch.

Then Zoro kicked.

Then he tossed.

And turned again.

_Fuck. He’s having a nightmare in this crowded cabin._ Sanji could feel his own panic rising. He promised to help with these.

Nami yawned. “I am done with this discussion.”

“Then can I see your panties?”

“NO!” Nami said, standing up and dusting her shorts. “Goodnight guys.”

She left in a huff.

Zoro stirred. “Sto—” he mumbled. “I love y—”

And then he sat up. He looked dizzy in a haze, as he surveyed the room. Much like the night before, his face was contorted up in pain, but Sanji could see that Zoro was trying to stay calm and collective due to the night dwellers in the cabin.

“Need air,” he grumbled something else too, but Sanji couldn’t quite understand what he said.

Sanji climbed down from his own bunk, eager to follow his closest friend. Franky looked at the door Zoro had just disappeared through, and then wandered his eyes over Sanji. It was like time had frozen.

Sanji stuttered momentarily.

“Cig break, bro?”

Sanji nodded, feeling his throat close tight. He looked at the two of them, hoping they were as oblivious as some of the other counterparts that they traveled with.

X

Zoro was not surprised when Sanji came running after him. The man had a soft side. Sitting on the deck, he did not dare turn around. He figured Sanji would come up to him. But he didn’t.

“Marimo.”

“Blondie.”

“Mosshead.”

Zoro felt the frustration lift. “Kuina died in your arms tonight. Your arms, Sanji.”

“Oh,” Sanji’s gasp was calm, not sad or shocked.

“You told me you did not want me.”

“Oh.”

“Forget it,” Zoro said, looking at the bench press on the deck up ahead. It looked delightful and a nice pump of muscles was a nice pain to the aching in his heart. Pain might remind him of all that was lost.

“Tell me more.” Sanji’s cigarette flickered in the darkness of the night. He was kind of turned on, the recipes in his books had not been a distraction to Zoro’s body. He wanted to comfort Zoro, but he also wanted to ravish his back end. “Why do I end up in all your nightmares?”

Zoro shifted. “Scared of loss,” he mumbled. “Can I get a drink?”

“Sure,” Sanji disappeared into the kitchen, coming back with two glasses. _Excellent bartender, even better cook,_ he thought to himself.

Zoro took the drink gracious and emptied the entire cup, slamming it down.

“I can not have you.” Zoro groaned at the thought. He knew the crew would kill them if they hooked up. Nobody would be behind the stupid idea. “You do not even want me.”

Sanji grabbed Zoro’s hand. His mouth opened, but no sound came out. _I can tell you I want you, but you will never understand._ The blonde was deep in thought. _I want you, but I cannot love. I can not say anything to you Zoro. But I do know that I am dedicated and I just do not want the crew to know…_

He felt Zoro’s head press against his chest and rest there. He felt the snot soak into his shirt. He felt the muffled sobs

“Your my dork,” was all Sanji could muster out of him. He felt really lame. Yeah, he was bisexual, but he always pictured himself ending up with a beautiful, thin, fighter of a women with large boobs and a thin torso and a thick ass. Not a man with green hair who had nightmares and fought with three swords. The two stayed pressed in silence for a long time. Sanji ran his hands through Zoro’s hair.

He was hooked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just curious, if you could ship Luffy with one crew member, who would it be?   
> Or, if the crew member is Sanji x Zorro, would you ship the three of them having sex?
> 
> Comment away!


	3. I Did Something Bad

“Hard, Agh fuck.”

Loud screaming. Louder moaning.

“Baby harder!”

The moaning above her cabin and thumping on the ship had not been a surprise to Robin. She knew the men were horn dogs. She knew they would eventually fuck each other. Nami was young too, she needed to explore. The noise though, was loud. These people were getting it on. She narrowed her eyes, desperate to get back to her own beauty sleep. But part of her was interested. Playing mom to the group was fun sometimes. But these were also her friends, and she needed to protect them. Robin would place money on the idea that none of these boys knew what STD’s were.

She narrowed her eyes, wondering if the louder, higher pitch moans were Nami. They sounded deeper than the average female, but who knew how Nami sounded during moans. It was not until Robin caught sight of Nami, sound asleep in the other bed, that Robin realized somebody else was fucking.

Internally, she groaned. How dare one of those ravenous boys bring a whore back to this ship and fuck her on the upper deck? And how dare they let Usopp, tonight’s guard, get a peep show while the poor girl had no idea.

Curiosity kills a cat, she thought, turning back over and pulling a pillow over her head. But the thumping grew louder. Did the perpetrator realize how close they were to the women’s sleeping quarters? There one place for privacy? Did the crew mate have no respect for Nami and Robin? The lack of respect eliminated Sanji from the equation entirely.

Robin stared at the ceiling, mulling over her crew members. Usopp was on guard, so more than likely he was just getting a peep show. Too scared to pull a stunt like this. Chopper would never. He had only expressed interest in other animal-human hybrids, and they had yet to see one on this island. Franky was… hers. No way. Brooke did not have a dick. Her mind churned. Who could it be?

Luffy? He had not gone out to the bar tonight, and he had the hormones of a prepubescent twelve-year-old. Zoro? Robin found it the biggest possibility, but a hard one to believe. Zoro never expressed interest in anyone. Anywhere. Robin pinned him as asexual from the start, one bred to be a lone wolf.

_Who_ , she thought to herself. _Who._

“Sanji fuck. Your tight,” a deep voice said back.

Robin’s brained mulled. “No way,” she said aloud. “No way.”

_Sanji brought a man back from the bar? That’s_ _out of character._

Light bulbs went off inside of Robin’s brain. _I know that voice. I know it. It’s Zoro. Are they fucking outside our bedroom? Are they idiots? Well, yes. But Sanji and Zoro? No way._ She debated using her powers to conjure eyes outside the bedroom but decided that the sight was not something she was interested in seeing.

She let herself listen to the thumping before she heard the familiar voice again. “Shitty cook.”

_Fuck_. She placed her feet against the floor and cracked the door to the bedroom, trying to hear some of the muffled noises. Then, she made a prompt decision. She padded her feet against the fluffy carpet Nami had decorated the room with. “Nami,” she used her gentle grace to nudge the red head.

“What time is it?” the sleepy red head, completely naked, closed her eyes and tried to sleep. A loud thump beat against the wall.

“Harder.”

Nami tried placing a pillow on top her head. “Luffy, stop with all the racket,” she mumbled.

“Nami,” Robin said against, patient as a mother. “Listen closely.”

“Sanji, I’m gonna… agh.” The moan was loud. One of the perpetrators was close to an orgasm.

Nami sat straight up in her bed. “I’m dreaming,” she spoke.

“Come to my bed. The perpetrators are right outside the wall,” Robin gestured.

Nami scurried her feet across the floor with delicate strides, and the two girls sat like fifteen-year old’s with their faces pressed to the wall.

“Don’t you dare cum back there, marimo,” Sanji said. “Mouth only.”

Nami’s face turned bright red, as she turned to Robin. _FUCKING,_ she mouthed to Robin, who nodded in response.

They could hear the two shuffles about, repositioning themselves. They heard moaning from Zoro, high pitched whining from Sanji… and suddenly.

“I’m cuming Zoro.”

“Shitty cook.”

The girls stared at each other wide eyed, and a grin spread across Nami’s face. “No way. This is such valuable information.” She grinned with glee. “How long?”

Robin shrugged. “Past hour or so.”

“Who is on guard?”

“Usopp.”

“Easy Peasy!” Nami said, too loud. She giggled. “Candy from a baby!”

Robin shot her a glance to quiet down. “We’ll ask him in the morning,” she whispered.

X

“Did you hear that?” Sanji said, pulling his zipper up. “It sounded like one of the ladies.”

“You mean your girly screams?”

“Fuck you,” Sanji said, lighting his signature after sex cigarette. “Do you think Usopp will talk?”

Zoro stepped closer to Sanji. He lowered his glare. “If he hasn’t by now, why would he?”

Sanji shrugged nonchalantly. He aimed for the cool and collective approach whenever him and Zoro were coupled up.

“But, we have never been that loud.” Zoro flashed Sanji a devious smile.

Sanji felt his face flush dark red. He tried to be cool, but inside, he felt a nervous breakdown coming. What if Usopp had heard? What if one of the ladies was awake? He glanced up and made direct eye contact with Usopp.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So - it seems that everyone hates the idea of Luffy with anyone but Law, and quite frankly, I agree! Unfortunately, Law is not in this story. I am in the Sabaody arc now, so I really just met him! But I have read ENOUGH fanfiction to understand. I decided to not write Luffy's love life into this story, but maybe my next one! I am working on a few one shots on my own, so enjoy!  
> That being said, I really like the direction of this chapter and the story. I am sorry this one is so short! I'll post the next one real soon. Also, please do not judge my bad smut, I literally have never written gay smut and it was a lot harder then I thought (regardless of how many Zoro x Sanji hentai's I owned).


	4. Talking Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Is anyone awake?”  
> “No.”  
> “I’m hard.”  
> “Oh,” Sanji breathed out heavily, and Zoro could feel the cook’s eyes watching him in the dark. “To the deck?”
> 
> Sex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains graphic descriptions [to the best of my ability] of sex between two male characters.

The night had finally come.

All throughout the evening, Zoro had begged for his cock to calm down. He tried and begged for his mind to steer in another direction, but he knew his mind would not rest until he was inside Sanji. His cock kept pumping full of blood every opportunity given. Zoro just hoped the crew would fall asleep early – it was Usopp’s night to guard, which meant the perfect opportunity for him and his lover to escape for some hard time.

 _Hard time, get it,_ Zoro thought to himself.

Zoro knew that Sanji would stay awake because of his nightmares, waiting to comfort him. He just needed to wait out the rest of the crew.

“Sanji,” he whispered as the night grew later.

“Yes,” Sanji replied. He whispered in hush tones. It was almost alluring.

“Is anyone awake?”

“No.”

“I’m hard.”

“Oh,” Sanji breathed out heavily, and Zoro could feel the cook’s eyes watching him in the dark. “To the deck?”

Zoro nodded and tumbled out of his bed, towards the door. He opened it as quiet as a mouse, and then slipped out. Sanji was paces behind.

X

Sanji was all Zoro could think about. He thought about Sanji’s comfort, the little things that happened when they were alone together. Everything Sanji did drove Zoro wild. His heart fluttered at the thought of what was about to happen. Zoro felt the pain in his heart every time he thought about the status of their relationship, but Zoro kept waiting. He was worth it. Sanji’s sex was worth it.

Together on the deck, neither man spoke. Facing each other, they held hands. Both men had shed their shirts before bed in the cabin. Sanji could not stop staring at Zoro’s muscles, or the bulge in his pants. Zoro could no longer hide his boner. Sanji knew Zoro had a big dick, and every time he saw it, he felt intimidated and weak in the knees.

Neither man spoke. The air smelled of booze, sex, and cigarettes.

When Zoro could no longer stand being that close to Sanji without touching him, he pulled Sanji’s face close and kissed him. The kiss was slow, full of passion. Sanji slowly entered his tongue into Zoro’s mouth. Their tongues began to dance, a slow warm tempo. Zoro melted into the taste of Sanji. He felt the fire that had been lit under them. The heat of their kiss intensified as the pace of their kiss increased. A rhythm began to pound in Zoro’s chest. He moved his hands to the small of Sanji’s back and pushed their bodies together.

A loud moan escaped Sanji as Zoro’s hands wandered near the belt. He purred back at Zoro.

“Baby, touch me, Z.”

Zoro’s hands fumbled around the cook’s body, and found the way to the back of Sanji’s head and pulled him in. Time passed as they continued to kiss. Sanji finally forced their lips apart, desperate for more. His cock was now throbbing, a steady desire had built between the two of them. The two men were gasping for air as they pulled apart, and Sanji motioned Zoro’s hands to his belt.

“Are you sure?” Zoro asked, moving his own hands back to Sanji’s pants. He unbuttoned them, pulling them down in one swift motion, to expose the plaid boxers beneath.

“Yes, please.”

Sanji tried to grab for Zoro’s jeans and remove them, but Zoro was one step ahead. He yanked his own jeans down, and then his own boxers, standing naked in front of the cook.

“Let me take the lead,” Zoro said, reaching his hand inside Sanji’s remaining boxers. “Understand?”

He curled his hands around Sanji’s dick. Sanji moaned and nodded his head yes.

“You have a very feminine moan,” Zoro said, his voice a few paces deeper than usual.

He began to tug slightly, like how he always pulled on his own cock, getting faster and faster. He could feel Sanji growing in his hand. _A grower, eh,_ he thought, always surprised at Sanji’s hard-on’s.

“Z.” Sanji’s breathing was hard. “Please. Use. That. Mouth.”

Zoro obliged. He pulled the boxers downs to Sanji’s ankles, and leaning against the wall of the cabin, pushed Sanji back against it. His back hit the wall with a thud. Zoro got to his knees, and shoved Sanji’s cock all the way down his throat, pulling his lips closed tight around the hard cock. He used the same motion a few times, but his own cock had grown incredibly hard.

Zoro was naked and needed some touching of his own.

Sanji would have killed for more, but Zoro was impatient. His hands grabbed Sanji, and pushed him towards his own cock. Sanji sat on the ground, his back still against the wall, as Zoro entered the cooks mouth. Zoro placed his hands against the wall to steady himself.

Sanji licked his cock like a lollipop.

“Suck asshole.”

And that, Sanji did. Tired of being a tease, he began to take Zoro’s cock, and slowly but surely, Zoro was able to get his cock down Sanji’s throat. Sanji choked once, when Zoro began to pump with the same rhythm and passion of their kiss earlier.

Sanji’s suck began to get harder, and Zoro felt himself brimming on an edge.

“Fuck.”

Sanji nodded, releasing the cock from his mouth. He dropped his boxers, knowing what was coming. Zoro’s cock was huge, and it was like having a massive play toy inside of him. He spread his legs slightly, chest facing the wall. Zoro would fuck him right from behind.

He felt the touch of Zoro’s lips trail down his back side, getting closer to his butt. He paused, biting right in the center of one of Sanji’s ass cheeks.

Sanji yelped. “What was that for?”

“Marking my territory,” Zoro grinned. He brought his mouth to Sanji’s asshole and began strumming his tongue inside and out.

“HARDER,” Sanji pleaded. “HARDER.”                                                                 

Zoro’s tongue teased around the rim of his asshole, moving in and out with a slow, easy pleasure. The more Sanji begged, the slower he got. He needed Sanji teased and ready for his large cock. Zoro also found the pleasure taking over his own body as Zoro used his spit to lube them up. Sanji felt Zoro’s tongue pull away. He felt Zoro’s dick come close to his asshole. He felt Zoro tease by holding it at Sanji’s entrance.

“You are so hard. AGH! Fuck,” Sanji moaned, as Zoro entered. He squealed a loud moan. Zoro always made his asshole hurt like a bitch.

“You like that,” Zoro whispered into Sanji’s ear, his dominance taking over. He began to pump his dick hard into Sanji. The two men moved with a rhythm neither had experienced before.

Sanji was moaning hard and occasionally wincing in pain. Zoro’s dick had never felt so big before.

“Tight,” Zoro muttered, beginning to worry about hurting his lover.

“Z, go harder.”

Zoro paused, his hard cock sitting inside of Sanji’s ass. Sanji squirmed with the tease. Zoro thrusted, as hard as he could. “Sanji fuck, you’re so tight.”

Sanji was trying to cover his moaning the best he could, while he took Zoro with everything he had. His own cock was huge, growing bigger than before, and with each pulse, Sanji could not help himself. He moved his hands down to play with his own cock while Zoro thrusted in his backside.

“Mosshead,” Sanji moaned. He was getting near a climax, stroking his cock as Zoro filled his tight hole.

“Shitty cook.”

The two continued at a steady, rhythmic pace. Sanji was close, but he needed more. Something to get him over the edge. He needed to see Zoro’s body. “Harder,” he begged. He knew if Zoro got close, he could see the man cum.

“Sanji… I… going to…”

“Don’t you dare cum back there, marimo. Mouth only,” Sanji pleaded. They fumbled about, and finally, Sanji sat on the floor again, as Zoro unleashed a load on his face. The cum was supposed to be aimed at his mouth, but Zoro couldn’t control it as his dick moved out of Sanji’s mouth. He moaned. Sanji felt the cum in his mouth, on his chin, and maybe even a little on his chest. He swallowed what he could.

As soon as Zoro finished, he scooted to the floor himself while Sanji stood up. Zoro was ready to suck off his lover. It took only a minute, for Sanji’s cock was throbbing before it even entered Zoro’s mouth again.

“I’m cuming Zoro,” Sanji nearly screamed. He watched as Zoro drank up his whole load, still sucking at a fast pace rhythm. Sanji couldn’t help the girly screams. Whenever Zoro fucked him, he felt complete.

The two men collapsed into each other, but their hearts continued to pound. Sanji knew how good Zoro felt. He could never forget something like this. They held each other until their breathing turned into a manageable rhythm.

If their relationship was considered explosive, then tonight’s sex was a reminiscent of a nuclear blast.

Sanji felt his breathing return to normal, as they sat curled up together against the wall they fucked so hard against. He heard a girly laugh, which he thought came from the other side.

“Did you hear that?” Sanji’s voice was pensive as he stood up. He gathered his boxers and pants, sliding them on, as Zoro did the same. He pulled his zipper up. “It sounded like one of the ladies.”

 “You mean your girly screams?” Zoro laughed. He too pulled his zipper up and retrieved Sanji’s cigarettes from the ground. _Maybe it was the sea,_ Sanji thought.

“Fuck you,” Sanji said, snatching the cigarette, and lighting it.  “Do you think Usopp will talk?”

Zoro stepped closer to Sanji. He lowered his glare. “If he hasn’t by now, why would he?”

Sanji shrugged nonchalantly. He aimed for the cool and collective approach whenever him and Zoro were coupled up. But in all honesty, he was a wreck. He was worried that tonight had been a little too wild. He was nervous that someone had overheard. Sanji was terrible at keeping moans to a minimum. Zoro was rough. Zoro was passionate. Zoro hurt him and caused him crazy amounts of pleasure. How could he not scream to that?

But then, bad thoughts filled his mind. He wondered what the crew would think of two gay men. They would despise them and ridicule them.

He must have been staring at Zoro for too long, because Zoro flashed him a devious smile. “But… we have never been that loud.”

Sanji gulped and felt his face flush dark red. He hoped they could continue in secret. He tried to be cool, but inside, he felt a nervous breakdown coming. What if Usopp had heard? What if one of the ladies was awake? He glanced up and made direct eye contact with Usopp.

_Fuck._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did not get any feedback on chapter three, so I am hoping that you all are still enjoying the story and the movement through the plot! This is my first time writing a male sex story, so I hope it turned out well!


	5. Speak Now

“USOPP!” Nami yelled as soon as the sun came up. She was screaming from the main deck, not caring if the rest of the crew would hear her. Maybe, she thought, feeling warm and fuzzy inside, Zoro and Sanji would admit their infatuation with each other. She had to admit, she had no idea this was coming. Neither man seemed slightly gay, and they were so obsessed with hurting each other, outdoing each other, being better than each other. The more she thought about it, the more she realized how compatible they were. Sanji was feminine and mannered. Zoro was a masculine brute. Their bodies looked good next to each other. All she needed now was for the two men to tell the crew and be happy as they were.

“Usopp!” Nami knew Usopp had not gone to bed yet, for his routine was simple after a night watch. He would shower, build a tool or work on some new stars combustions. He would wait to have breakfast with the crew, before settling down to sleep. No one could resist Sanji’s cooking, not even for sleep.

She snickered to herself. _Some people can’t resist Sanji_. She had not slept either – so maybe part of her was delirious. After the discovery last night, Robin and Nami had stayed up and devised the perfect plan to out the two men. They did not want to do it to be hurtful, but to make the two men genuinely happy.

And… to entertain themselves. Sometimes life on sea could be pretty boring.

To make matters better, Nami knew that there were two other crew members that had stayed awake the entire night. She snickered again. One of them was cooking, and the other was benching a crazy amount of weight.

“USOPP! I need you now!”

Usopp came up, looking half-terrified. They were the only two awake, as far as Usopp knew. Until he climbed the stairs to hear Sanji beating his pans around in the kitchen and Zoro grunting through his workout. _Oh. Awkward._ Usopp looked down sheepishly at his shoes. He knew that after a midnight session, Sanji would not go back to bed, and spend the rest of the day looking drowsy. He tried to stare down at his shoes, but Nami was calling for him.

“USOPP!”

He dreaded the upcoming conversation more than anything. Who knew what the women wanted to talk about. She was terrifying when she was angry, and even more demanding about interest on money loaned to get what she wanted. He dragged his feet to get to the red head.

“Fucking dammit stupid shit,” Usopp heard Sanji’s curse as he dropped the frying pan. Passing the kitchen, Usopp poked his head in.

“Everything alright?”

“Couldn’t sleep,” Sanji said, looking at the omelet on the floor. Not like Sanji at all. Something must be weighing on the cook’s mind. Usopp could not look at him in the eye.

“Eheh I bet.” Usopp shifted his weight.

“”SOP!” Nami yelled.

“Gotta go!” Usopp disappeared fast as he could.

X

Nami was more than pleased when Usopp came her way. Robin had joined her, and both ladies were sitting crisscross apple sauce on the floor, staring at Usopp. He felt a bad stomach ache on coming as he watched the two. A stomach ache of guilt.

“Usopp,” Robin said, calm and collective. “Did you see anything… **out of the ordinary** last night?”

Usopp shrugged, his cheeks turning dark shades of purple. He was past red. He had never wanted to see, hear, or imagine anything that had happened between the two some of the nights he was on guard. He wondered why Sanji and Zoro kept having sex on the deck knowing he was obviously there. It showed they trusted him, and as much as they trusted him, he was going to end up blowing it.

“Nothing different.”

“Different? So, last night was normal?” Robin replied. Nami burst out into a round of snickers.

“Yeah,” Usopp shrugged. They were going to drop this topic.

Nami giggled even harder. Her giggle was turning villainous and mocking. “Robin, what we heard was normal.”

Usopp gulped. _Uh-oh_. He shivered in his seat.

“Usopp,” Nami continued. “Tell me how a normal night goes.”

“… takes me a long time to get over my no-sight-hearing-or-imagination syndrome, and by then it is morning.”

“So, nobody ever comes up on deck?” Robin asked, moving her fingers in a slow manner, drawing a pattern over her leg. She scared Usopp shitless.

“Eheh, I mean everyone does at some point in time.”

Nami looked at Robin and nodded.

Robins arms stretched out from Usopps legs and forced him to stand on the ground. She pinned his arms down, and a hand stretched around his neck. Before she could even say a word, Usopp was spilling all the details.

“Every night means that Sanji and Zoro come up to the deck and sometimes they fuck and sometimes they just sit and cuddle. But I do not know I try not to look even though one of them as a scary big dick and they moan loud and fight. Makes me really uncomfortable.”

“GOTCHA!” Nami cheered.

Robin’s smirk was enough. Usopp realized he fucked everything up. Franky was standing behind him, and Brooke was just down the hall. “Zeesh…” Usopp backed away when Robin let go of him, right into Franky’s metal body.

“Who makes you uncomfortable?” he asked.

“Sit, sit,” Robin said, welcoming the two men. “I need to let you in on a little secret.”

“You sit too, Usopp,” Nami said, her eyes gleaming.

X

The five crew members – Nami, Robin, Usopp, Brooke, and Franky - gathered in a circle on the deck of the Thousand Sunny. Nami was barking orders for them all to sit. Usopp felt scared and concerned and a whole boatload of emotions.

“So,” Robin whispered, stroking Franky’s hand, which she was holding while everyone talked. “Last night, we discovered a few crew members like to have loud sex at night.”

Franky looked alarmed, “We did not have sex last night! Nami, who are you having sex with sister? Or… Usopp? That’s super—”

“No!” Nami screeched, not wanting to hear the end of that statement, glaring at Franky. “I would never!”

“’Jeez” Usopp mumbled. “Hurt my pride even more.”

“Who wants to take a guess?” Robin said, raising an eyebrow and staring at the friends.

“I will take a bone - yo ho ho - at it,” Brooke said, laughing. “Zoro.”

Robin nodded.

“That obvious, huh?” Franky scratched his head.

Nami snickered.

Usopp dug his shoe into the wooden boards of the ship.

“He’s gay,” Brooke continued.

“Correct,” Robin nodded.

“And we know that none of us bros are with him, right?” Franky asked.

“So that only leaves Chopper, Luffy, and—”

“SANJI!” Brooke yelled his revelation. “It’s Sanji!!!” His voice grew higher and higher as he began yelling. “It’s Sanji!”

“How do you know?” Franky asked, slightly suspicious considering Sanji’s approach to women. He wondered, hoping this was not a practical joke, because if Zoro was gay, it would embarrass him. And maybe, the other crew mates involved. Including himself.

“Tell them Usopp,” Nami said, her eyes gleaming. “Tell them what you have seen.”

Usopp dug his foot farther into the wood, hoping to find a way to escape this. _Why me?_ He thought. _Why did they choose to start having sex during my shift? Why not during their own shifts? Because they are hardheaded. Why did they have to be so dang loud?_

“I have not seen…” Usopp felt himself being interrupted.

“Usopp has been watching Sanji and Zoro get it on for a few weeks now!” Nami cheered.

X

Inside the cabin, Sanji had watched his fellow friends gather on the deck. He could hear Zoro grunting too, from working out with weights, and it was making Sanji’s inside melt. Not only was he still horny thinking of last night, he was also incredibly anxious thinking about how he may have heard a lady speaking. Zoro had brushed off his fear casually, but he also knew Zoro might be more open than he could ever be. As in, Zoro was not afraid to tell the crew the truth about his feelings for Sanji. Meanwhile, Sanji could not even tell the green haired swordsman that he was in love with him.

Maybe one of the girls was awake last night, and he prayed he and Zoro had eluded her.

Sanji kept watching the group from the kitchen. They were all sitting cross-legged in a gossip circle. If he walked over, he would look suspicious. If he could just focus on cooking, he could finish breakfast and end the current charade. They would all rush over for his food.

But everything he made kept ending on the floor, due to his shaky, anxiety-filled hands. He vaguely heard his name leave Nami’s mouth. _Fuck._

He lit a cigarette that was buried deep in his pockets and decided his nerves would not leave if he stayed in the kitchen. He spun around to leave the kitchen, and in the doorway stood Zoro. Shirtless. Covered in sweat.

“Breakfast not ready, shitty cook?”

“Just some minor anxiety,” Sanji huffed, thinking of the group of gossiping losers gathered on the deck. His eyes fell on Zoro’s bulge, and slowly took in his muscles.

“Looks like they are all distracted,” Zoro said, picking up a dish towel and twirling it into a spiral. “Time for some fun?”

“Do you think they are talking about us?” Sanji asked abruptly.

“Not hardly,” Zoro snapped the dishtowel hard against Sanji’s ass.

He yelped loud at the sexual gesture, and tackled Zoro with all he had.

X

The group had gotten silent just in time to hear the pleasurable noise that escaped Sanji’s mouth. They exchanged glances.

“I’m telling you,” Nami whispered. “This is perfect. They are perfect”

“And you sure it will make the fam happy?” Franky asked.

Brooke nodded.

Robin sighed. “It will be okay. It has to be.”

“I mean,” Usopp said, “they haven’t killed each other yet.”

After some more light conversation, the group disbanded in time to find both Sanji and Zoro carrying plates full of breakfast to the table, together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you are still enjoying my story. I have adored writing it, and I hope you guys can visualize this as much as I can!


	6. Hot Potato

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when Luffy just needs something to eat?
> 
> Or
> 
> “Stop bothering him Zoro,” Chopper whined, covering his head and antlers with a pillow. “It’s too early to fight.”
> 
> “Or kiss,” Brooke said. “Ya-ho-oh-oh!”
> 
> Zoro turned bright red and moved back to his own bed to sleep off this nightmare. Thank god Sanji had not heard that.

Luffy awoke with an empty feeling in his stomach. _Need. Food._ He stretched his arms up with a great yawn and looked at the vast, light blue sky above him.

“Ahah oh shit,” he laughed. “Must have fallen asleep on the deck again.”

The sun was bright up above, so it must have been near high noon. The sun beat down and in rolled a wave of heat. Luffy must admit that he had the life, laying in the sun on a boat rocking through the sea. No trouble ahead today.

“Man, I’m hungry,” he thought out loud, wondering where the rest of his crew was on the ship. _Did I miss breakfast? Where are my leftovers!_

The crew – specifically his amazing chef – was more silent than he had hoped, for Luffy always wanted to wake up to a big feast. His stomach let out a loud howl. “Really hungry.”

He looked to the left. “I AM HUNGRY!”

He looked to the right. “I WANT MEAT!”

None of his crew seemed to even be around! It dawned on Luffy, that if they were on board – which they had to be – that they were being silent and ignoring him!

“HELLLLOOOOOO!” Frustrated, Luffy headed towards the living quarters. Nami had Frankie and Brook looking at a large map with her. They were all engaged in the discussion, Frankie explaining where his ships built with Tom had gone, and Brook telling Nami what he had seen fifty year ago. She was marking their adventures on her own little note pad. Robin and Chopper were both reading, and Usopp was pacing back and forth, mumbling. He seemed nervous. Typical.

“Kitchen,” Luffy grumbled, like a cave man. “Meat.”

The kitchen held the two unknown lovers. Sanji’s stove was lit, and an empty frying pan sat on top, greased down with oil. Ingredients were displayed across the countertops. Bacon, fish, eggs, various spices. Sanji was wearing his typical black pants and button-down shirt. Zoro was in nothing but black jeans. The amazing part? They were pressed up against the wall, Sanji in between the wall and Zoro. They ground against each other, their hips moving back and forth, teasing with a purpose.

“Saaaanjiiiiiiiiiiii,” Luffy whined, entering the kitchen while being oblivious to the men making love. “I am starving.”

Neither man stopped to Luffy's call, though Sanji' grinding came to a halt. Sanji was engrossed in fiddling with the buttons on Zoro’s pants, attempting to get them off the man’s waist. At the same type, Zorro continued to grind with a passion, titling his head back and moaning as Sanji’s hand found its way into the waist band.

“Sanjiiiiiiiiii!”

Crimson red flushed over the blonde’s cheeks as his eyes remained locked on Zorro with a scared expression. That only made Zoro hornier, as he bent down to kiss the cook’s neck.

“Zorro stop!” Luffy yelled, becoming ever more desperate for food. “I want meat,” Luffy stretched his arm out quickly, wrapping it around Zorro, and pulling him away from Sanji. The tender, passionate moment was gone.

Dumbstruck, Sanji stood awkwardly for a few moments, attempting to unwrinkled his clothes and rid his boner. He was facing Luffy and Zorro, and this was harder than he expected, especially with Zoro’s last kiss lingering on his neck. When he finally regained control, he slipped over to the ingredients on the counter.

“Foood!” Luffy cheered.

Attempting to play off the make out and distract Luffy, Zoro yelled, “Booze!”

And their chant began.

X

Nami was worried. It was 1 PM, and breakfast (or now brunch) was just being served. She knew that Luffy had not gotten up till after noon, but that usually did not stop Sanji from busting out with amazing snacks, especially for his female companions.

 _I bet he was getting his own snack_ , Nami thought, laughing at her own joke. She could not wait for the men to come forward with their relationship, so she could rip on them some more.

The crash in the kitchen earlier, most likely from their stubborn captain, indicated that Sanji was nowhere near ready for breakfast upon Luffy’s waking. Nami thought harder to herself, _could Luffy had seen?_ She knew this would be something to discuss with Robin – and Luffy – later.

X

The moon was high in the sky and the cloud content was low, causing the appearance of twinkling stars. The two men lay on the deck of the ship, feeling the cold breeze that blew past them. Sanji spread out a nice gingham table cloth he had picked up at a local market during their last stop. Zoro was stretched out on top the cloth, his eyelids only 1/3 of the way open, and his body looking at peace.

Sanji was wide awake. He kept feeling the cool ocean breeze pouncing against his face, and every sense of his alert and ready. He faced Zoro’s sleepy face, obsessed with the man. In his almost-sleeping-state, Zoro was not intimidating or crazy. He was calm, peaceful, and handsome.

“Sanji–” The blonde’s eyebrows perked up by the gentle calling of his name. It sounded muted, a mumble.

Was the ocean calling his name? Could it be a mermaid down below?

“Sanji!” It grew louder.

“Sanji!” But this time, the voice was strictly male, and speaking with a mouth full of food.

Ugh, he groaned, rolling his eyes and refusing to move from the makeshift bed. _So much for that fantasy_. That was no ocean, no mermaid. It was none other than his captain, rummaging through the fridge and asking what was acceptable as a snack and what was cooking material.

“Sanji!”

The racket coming from Luffy’s mouth sounded closer than before. Sanji breathed out a sigh. Luffy had interrupted this morning too, when he and Zoro were grinding. It bothered Sanji that Luffy had been too polite to say anything about the sexual relations. _Maybe he wrote it off as a one time thing,_ Sanji hoped.

Sure enough, Luffy was calling for him again, and Sanji and Zorro were now cuddled here. More proof for Luffy to suspect his crew mates were sleeping together. He heard Luffy’s heavy footsteps pounding across the deck, but Sanji did not dare to move the arm that was wrapped around him in a cuddle.

“Oh, they are asleep. I’ll have to wake them up,” Luffy said, stuffing his mouth full of whatever the substance was he had retrieved. “Zoro’s gonfa be so piffed!”

 _Slam._ His rubber arms grabbed them, and he flew, hitting hard against the backs of the two men.

“What was that for?” Sanji shot up from the makeshift bed. How dare this nuisance of a captain challenge his one bit of free time with Zoro.

Zoro awoke from his deep slumber. He shifted himself, mumbled a few swears at Luffy. Mumbled something about Sanji, too.

Oblivious, Luffy stuck his tongue out. “See, Zoro likes your food too. You should cook for us!”

“You just ate all the left overs!” Sanji exclaimed.

“So?” Luffy asked.  “I will be waiting for more food!”

He took off faster than he had shown up. He never once questioned the vicinity of Zoro and Sanji. Rather, Luffy was a real idiot or an absolute genius. Sanji placed his money on idiot.

X

Days passed, and Nami decided it was finally a good time to speak to Luffy about Sanji and Zoro’s affairs.

“Hey, Captain,” Nami said, sauntering into the kitchen. Robin followed behind her. Brooke behind the two of them, his mouth hanging open as he stared at Robin’s ass. They knew Luffy would be here, raiding the fridge.

“Guys! Look!” He pulled two chips out from the leftover container and shoved them into his mouth. “It’s a beak!”

“Yo-ho-ho!” Brooke cried.

“Did you see Sanji and Zoro the other day?” Nami asked, not engaging in Luffy’s antics.

“Which time?” Luffy asked, crunching the chips.

“You saw them more than once?”

“Uh yeah?” He opened another container and poured the soup into his mouth. “Sanji was just cooking. Zoro was bugging him.”

“That’s all?” Robin asked, her voice calm and collective compared to Nami.

“Yeah.”

“Both times?”

“No, the second time they were asleep on the deck,” Luffy finished the soup and tossed the container behind him onto the counter.

Brooke smirked. “Asleep how?”

They all had failed to notice the door knob turn and Sanji enter the kitchen.

“LUFFY! Get out! How can you all just stand here and let him do this? What are you all even doing in here!?!?” Sanji spun around and gave Luffy a large kick.

“Sorry,” and Luffy flashed an award-winning smile.

X

The third time Luffy had seen them was just as awkward. Zorro had woken in the middle of the night. He had to pinpoint who was missing from the sleeping quarters. _Chopper, Luffy, Brooke, Franky, Sanji, Ussopp… ugh._ He let out a loud groan.

With not a single male missing, that meant one of the women was watching the ship. He needed his after-nightmare cuddles with the cook but could not risk being caught by the gossipy women.

_How can I get Sanji’s attention in here?_

Sanji was asleep in his own bed. Zorro wondered for a brief second if they could both fit, before deciding to try it. Awkwardly, he fumbled into the other man’s bed, trying to position himself around the cook’s sleeping body.

He kneed Sanji in the back half way through.

“You smell like sweat,” the cook muttered, as soon as Zorro had gotten himself wrapped around Sanji. “Nightmare?”

Zorro did not say a word, instead continuing to spoon Sanji, placing his neck in the crook of Sanji’s.

They stayed like this for what felt like eternity. Zorro replayed the nightmare’s in his head, one by one, drumming his fingers on Sanji’s stomach. He was not sure what the nightmare had meant. He and Sanji were standing around their friends, but Sanji had… a girl? He was holding her by the waste, firmly, like how Zorro did to him.

 _I am afraid of losing Sanji, and he’s not even mine._ He tried not to let a tear escape down his cheek.

A yawn was heard from across the sleeping quarters, and then a loud knock of something. Sanji sat up at the immediate sound of the noise. “Fuck fuck fuck,” he mumbled, rubbing his eyes and staring at the crew member like he was the spawn of Satan.

Luffy tip toed around the beds, headed straight for Sanji’s. He had a huge, toothy grin on his face and a bad case of bed head. “Sanji, I am hungry!!!!”

“It is 3 AM,” Sanji replied, not even rolling over. He had gotten use to ignoring Luffy’s every whim for food.

“But I am hungry!”

“Go have some leftovers.”

“I had those after dinner!”

“Then no.”

Silence.

“What’s Zorro doing in your bed?”

Sanji sat up, shrugged, and muttered a few inaudible curses. “What are you doing in my bed, mosshead?”

His voice shook. He was half hoping to throw Luffy off their trail, but the other half was to get real answers from Zoro. He had never dare to attempt something this risky, and while Sanji enjoyed every second of it, someone had caught them.

“Are YOU trying to get meat TOO?”

Someone snickered from the floor and Sanji instantly lowered his gaze. He was tired of feeling like he was being watched by his crew mates all the time. He felt stalked, belittled. His breathing began to get heavy and fire raged in his eyes.

Another snicker from the floor.

“Exactly, and some free booze!” Zoro chimed in.

“WHAT TYPE OF MAN DO YOU THINK I AM?” Sanji hollered, guessing the listener to be either Usopp or Franky. He got up, climbed over Zoro, and left the room in a huff, not interested in anything else said about his love life.

He was eager to start making Luffy some food.

Half the cabin shook as Sanji slammed the door, and most the men inside lifted their heads.

 _Fuck,_ Zoro thought. _They’ve all been awake._

The heads looked from the door to him and Luffy, so Zoro shrugged his shoulders to say don’t know.

“Stop bothering him Zoro,” Chopper whined, covering his head and antlers with a pillow. “It’s too early to fight.”

“Or kiss,” Brooke said. “Ya-ho-oh-oh!”

Zoro turned bright red and moved back to his own bed to sleep off this nightmare. _Thank god Sanji had not heard that._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys have made me feel so special and in love with this story! I am so happy! Sorry this is kind of fluff, but it's so cute and imperative to the story... later on :D


	7. Complicated

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The atmosphere around the two men was hard for Brook to ignore. He had come to the kitchen numerous times for his morning tea and found Sanji bleary-eyed, awake, and cursing at the food, as if he had no sleep all night. Zoro would also be awake these early mornings. Brook assumed these early mornings were related to them both leaving the bedroom every night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the love! My boyfriend hates when I talk about his favorite anime characters as Yaoi and knowing that others enjoy it as much as I do makes my heart flutter! :D <3

Being a skeleton made Brook different from the crew. He had already experienced death once. Brook found his nights on guard to be boring – with a capital B. His night rotations went on for days, because his devil fruit power allowed him to stay awake for days. Being dead was fun, except when being dead caused him to stare out into an empty sea for nights in a row. Nobody attacked the straw hat crew. At the darkest points of the nights, only passing rookie and party ships were lively, and neither of those ships had interest in attacking the straw hat flag. Other ships – Brook assumed – did not dare attack the infamous straw hats. The marines in this part were small vessels that even Usopp could take out single handed.

Tonight, he found himself peeked with thoughts and topics to think about. Yesterday’s port had been amazing and with the ship buzzing with gossip, Brook, with his teenage brain, found himself involved. He knew something had been up between Sanji and Zorro, he did not need the rumors to be suspicious.  

It had started with the nights. Brook did not need sleep, so sometimes, he would not. He would hum a melody to keep the crew sleeping. He would sneak around trying to peak at the woman, which never worked. And on nights when sleep evaded him the most, Brook would stare endlessly into the dark and feel incredibly grateful to be a part of this ship and crew. The thought of Luffy taking care of Laboon brought tears to his eyes.

Brook had seen the warning signs from the day he met the men. The rage and denial, the constant urge to one-up each other. And then, Nami shed light on the subject. Everyone knew boys got off.

And Brook knew. He knew that Sanji got off only after seeing Zoro in some type of predicament. Boxers. Swimming. Ripping his pants – that was a story of itself. Sanji never got off when he had seen a beautiful woman; but touched himself to no end when his eyes laid sight on the moss head.

The atmosphere around the two men was hard for Brook to ignore. He had come to the kitchen numerous times for his morning tea and found Sanji bleary-eyed, awake, and cursing at the food, as if he had no sleep all night. Zoro would also be awake these early mornings. Brook assumed these early mornings were related to them both leaving the bedroom every night.

Brook liked to make jokes to embarrass his friends. He poked fun and loved the light humor. It was easy to create jokes for the two men. But after seeing the hurt, anger, and confusion on Sanji’s face, Brook had not found as much fun in making fun in them…

Yo-ho-ho! Who was he kidding, he still enjoyed it very much!

Nami had started the rumors. The boys had made a big mistake, fucking right outside the girl’s room. Nami and Robin had caught them all right and told everyone. To make matters worse, they fucked in front of Usopp and he squealed! Now, everyone was caught up in the rumor wheel. Franky was spying with Chopper to identify the depth of Sanji and Zoro’s relationship. Nami was positive Luffy had seen them, though he would not say a word.

Brook felt he kept the biggest secret of them all.

_*flashback*_

When the boat neared the port, Brook heard songs of the sea. They radiated from the island, the music traveling in waves. He could not wait to leave the boat. He heard harps, a church organ, a violin, and maybe even a viola! His favorite instruments! The songs were beautiful. It was early morning, so a mist covered the boat and the sun rose with beautiful pinks in the sky. He felt at bliss, like he touched the tip of heaven.

He headed towards the kitchen, grabbed the cup of tea Sanji had left out for him, and enjoyed the view as they pulled into the port.

Zoro left with a grunt as soon as the anchor dropped in the island. He looked downward, his eyebrows and mouth contorted into a weird facial expression. Hurt might have been the word.

Robin and Nami came sauntering over to the skeleton. Nami was dressed in a delectable pink dress which was short, and her typical heels. Brook could not help but imagining her bent over with her panties exposed. Robin were long jeans, and he imagined her panties peaking over the waist band too.

“So,” Robin spoke, taking a seat next to him. “Nami and I are heading off for our adventure this morning.”

Brook nodded. “May I—”

Robin ignored him. “We think Sanji is distraught.”

“Zoro too,” Brook held up a scraggly finger bone, and pointed in the direction of the swordsman, who was wondering into the island. His head was down, and he dragged his feat as he walked.

“Brook.” Nami gathered his attention alright. White panties… She would not wear a thong, but a full on lace panty, with pink ribbon trim… Brook could not help his thoughts.  “We need you to talk to Sanji after we leave. Robin doesn’t think he plans on leaving the ship.”

The other crew members were leaving the ship, casting off in many different directions. None of those crew members had blonde hair and smoked like a freight train. The women were right, this was something he had to do. Brook was so grateful for any duty, just to help the crew who saved him. He saluted the women as they sauntered away, and immediately went back to imaging their panties.

 

“Yo-ho-ho Sanji, can I see your panties?” Brook asked, rounding the corner. He figured starting with one of his most famous lines would be certain to get a reaction. He stared at Sanji, who was leaning against the counter, smoking a cigarette. Sanji had his back to Brook. A small glass was next to him, and it held three other finished cigarettes and tons of ash. Sanji ignored Brook, the conversation not continuing. Sanji held his body in an odd way. The man was a usual firecracker, with confidence and poise. Today, his body looked rigid and forced. His face showed that it took great strength to be awake, and not succumbing to a depressive sleep.

“Pan…ties?” Brook’s tone became awkward and confused. This type of humor would have sent normal Sanji spiraling into rage.

“Old man, can I ask you a question?”

“Do you have a bone to pick?” Brook smiled. A perfectly executed joke.

“Why am I incapable of love?”

Brook stared at Sanji, his jaw dropping open with a clank. The question was a heavy hitter, and he was not a heavy hitter type of person. Brook enjoyed fluff. Light, fluffy conversation. He had enough darkness of his own. The question was also unexpected.

“Why don’t you grab us some tea? Milk with mine please.”

Sanji did as he was told. When he finished brewing the tea, he sprinkled cinnamon on top of Brook’s and poured a dash of milk. He brought the glasses to the dining table, and the two men sat.

“Did you bone too hard?” Brook asked, when the silence brought him too much discomfort.

Sanji’s face flushed red. His eyes were full of fear, and he bit his bottom lip in a nervous manner. He nodded yes, slow and steady.

“I think I love him,” Sanji whispered, and he burst into tears.

Brook cursed the beautiful woman for ambushing him with thoughts of panties. There were so many other crew members suitable for this. For example, Chopper. He was into medicine, so perhaps he understood psychology too! Or Usopp, he had real emotions… such as fear!

“I’m sorry,” Brook asked, trying to be polite as possible as Sanji covered his face in tears. “Him… Who?”

The cook stayed silent, except for the audible sob as he covered his face. He let out small gasps. He never cried. But the thought of Zoro was becoming too much for him to handle.

“Zoro,” he choked out.

Silence over took the two men. Sanji’s cries had stopped, but his face was soaked, and a lump sat in his throat.

“I don’t understand the problem.”

Sanji glared at Brook.

“I just, I do not understand. You love Zoro. Zoro’s gay, right? I mean, it’s obvious to me at least, yo-ho-ho. Tell him you like him. He will be more than pleased. Problem solved. Get drunk if you have to.” _Play_ _it_ _dumb_ , _Brook_ , _nice_ _going_ , the skeleton thought to himself.

“That’s not it,” Sanji started. He lit another cigarette and got up to retrieve the ash cup. “Brook, you have to swear on your fucking bones you will not tell a soul.”

“My bones are all I have, yo-ho-ho!”

“We’ve been fucking around,” Sanji tried to sound nonchalant, but his voice cracked.

Brook nodded. “And?”

“Zoro wants more.”

“More of what?” Brook raised his non-existent eyebrow.

“More than just sex.”

Brook sipped his tea.

“If we admit it, everyone will think I’m gay. I do not want everyone to think I am gay. Everyone will be mad there’s a couple on a ship. And me? GAY? That does not sound right. They’ll blame me every time Zoro does something dumb, which is a lot.”

“The heart wants what the heart wants.”

“I’ve been ignoring him,” Sanji stuttered through the sentence. Coming out to Brook was probably a bad idea, but he was the only crew member who stuck around to see what was up. He would have vented to anyone at this point. Sanji continued to ramble on. “I cannot do it. I cannot date some hard-headed fuck who’s emotional. I cannot be made fun of for this either. It’s me, not him, and why does he not understand that?”

The tea cup was empty, so Brook sat it on the counter.

“I just,” Sanji said, sighing loudly. “I really love him.”

“Then fix it,” Brook delivered the final line as he stood up. He had done his duty and gave Sanji his theoretical ear. He listened. But, there was nothing Brook could **say** that would fix the problem Sanji was having – so he reached for his violin and played Sanji a love song.

_*end flashback*_

Brook looked down on the deck. He could have sworn he’d see movement. He peered again from up on the lookout post and saw the cigarette smoke wafting over. Sanji was leaning against the deck, looking out to sea.

Brook watched, thinking about the poor man’s hurt feelings, until he saw the green hair of Zoro. Zoro pinched Sanji’s butt, gave him a hug, and stood beside him, staring at the sea.

 _Your secret is safe with me,_ Brook thought.


	8. Eyes on Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I can hear your heartbeat,” Sanji closed his eyes.  
> Zoro stroked the blonde, soft but sweaty hair.  
> “And I can hear somebody whispering.”  
> Both men grew still and silent, but neither moved.

Sanji and Zoro made their way out to the deck with a brisk walk, neither man wanting to waste time. They both had confirmed earlier within the day that tonight’s night guard was Usopp.

On their way out, Zoro acknowledged that Franky and Copper were not asleep in the men’s sleeping corridor. Even in their secret location, Sanji and Zoro had a chance of getting caught. He didn’t want to lose sex tonight, but he figured it would be best to tell Sanji anyways. But, Zoro was impressed, Sanji did not budge. His eyes didn’t grow wide like usual. Sanji played it rather cool, demanding they have a good time tonight, and Zoro felt his heart… warm.

Something had changed in the past few days. He really felt Sanji start to warm up to him. Zoro felt amazing knowing that for once, Sanji was not trying to hide their sexual affairs.

The sky was dark and cloudy, and Usopp had lit a lantern on the deck. The air was thick with a rainy humidity. The stars were not out and pretty, and the sea smelled dirtier than usual. Sanji pulled Zoro into one of the shadows.

“Somebodies out here,” Sanji murmured. Zoro nodded.

“And?”

“I want to fuck now.” Sanji’s voice barely masked a whine.

Zoro nodded, again. Sometimes Sanji could be super abrupt and ignorant, a sex crazed man. Zoro wasted no time, he pulled his own shirt off of his head and pulled down his jeans.

 _So much for foreplay,_ Zoro thought.

Sanji worked on unbuttoning his own shirt and his own pants, leaving them also discarded on the ground.

Zoro’s cock was poking out his boxers. He was staring at the blonde, who’s hair had grown shaggy enough to slightly cover his curly eyebrows. The blonde - dressed in nothing but plaid boxers. The blonde - thin, with good muscle definition. Zoro could not think of anything but pushing his cock into the man’s back end.

Sanji was horny, tired, and feeling extra aggressive. Angry sex was not his favorite, but tonight it would have to do. What was he so angry about? The fact that two of his crew members were spying on him. The fact he had confessed his secret to Brook, who suggested telling the whole crew.

“I want to be on top,” Sanji whispered into Zoro’s ear. Zoro looked at him, confused, but also thrilled to be trying something new.

Sanji wasted no time. He pushed Zoro up against the ship cabin, and his back hit hard. Zoro groaned in pain, but Sanji didn’t care. He yanked the boxers down, not charismatically, and began sucking Zoro’s cock. Not gently, not with any type of tease. He was full on deep-throating Zoro’s cock.

“Fuck Sanji,” Zoro said, aggravated by the skip foreplay, but also thrusting into Sanji’s mouth.

“Let me fuck you,” Sanji said, pulling his mouth away. “Doggy style.”

Zoro nodded. He sat down, back pressed against the wall, and let Sanji thrust into his mouth. He wanted the cock entering his asshole to be wet. _At least Sanji’s on the smaller side,_ Zoro thought.

Sanji retrieved a small container of lube from his pants. We worked the mixture into his hands, and then worked it on to his cock. Zoro got down on his hands and knees, humiliated to be in such a position. Sanji’s cock hung near his asshole, a tease. The cook was playing with him, when suddenly he thrusted hard into Zoro and pushed Zoro’s back down.

“Take it, mosshead,” he groaned, thrusting in and out harder and harder. Zoro bit down on his lip. He would take it alright, even though the first few thrusts delivered more pain than pleasure. _Why is Sanji so angry,_ Zoro thought. _I hope I didn’t do something wrong._

Sanji finished quick. He thrust a few more time, screaming, “I’m about to cum.”

“Shut up, prick,” Zoro said. “Just finish.”

Sanji did, pulling out just in time to cover Zoro’s behind and his own legs in cum.

“You didn’t cum?” Sanji asked.

“No,” Zoro looked rather displeased.

“Oh.” Sanji’s eyebrows creased, and then he got down on his knees, and let Zoro thrust in his mouth until he finished. Sanji licked his lips, pleased.

They pulled their boxers on, and after they did, Zoro sat down. He spread his legs open.

Sanji disappeared into the kitchen, retrieving a cigarette, a match, and a beer for Zoro. He felt the tension, and figured it was better to get Zoro something relaxing. Seeing Zoro’s position, Sanji sat right in between the swordman’s strong legs. He curled up into Zoro’s arms, the back of his head resting against Zoro’s chest while he smoked the cigarette. Zoro wrapped his one arm into a grip around Sanji and chugged over half the beer.

“Why do you keep hiding us if you are willing to risk it, like tonight?” Zoro asked.

“Mhm,” Sanji murmured back.

 “I do not understand,” Zoro’s voice grew sharp and strong. He was insistent. He wanted to know what was going through Sanji’s head and why Sanji seemed more relaxed today.

Sanji relinquished in the smell of sweat and dirty sea air. He shifted slightly, causing him to feel the cum on his legs. A groan escaped his mouth. “Do not understand what, moss head?”

“We do it in front of Usopp and…”

“I am not ready,” Sanji cut him off, feeling regretful for being so ignorant. He was not ready to admit that he was in love with the most masculine of all men to the crew.

“Okay.” The lump growing in Zoro’s throat cut him off. “But when? Can’t hide forever.”

Sanji did not answer. His mind was reeling. Maybe Brook was right. Maybe everyone would accept them. But what if they didn’t? Or what if him and Zoro couldn’t make it as anything more than a sexual thing? Instead of answering, Sanji blew the cigarette smoke into the sky and closed his eyes. His head pressed against Zoro’s chest, searching for a heartbeat.

Zoro kissed Sanji’s sweaty forehead, and let the time pass before speaking.

 “They will figure it out and drill Usopp, and I am positive long-nose has seen something by now,” Zoro said, tracing his eyes up to the lookout post. Usopp was looking away, probably in desperation not to see them.

“Okay,” Sanji said, his fingers feeling around for Zoro’s. He wanted him to shut up. He didn’t care anymore. Even if somebody was watching right now – which he was 100% positive somebody was -  Sanji did not care. He would deal with the consequences later. Right now, all he wanted was Zoro.

Somewhere between talking with Brook and sex, Sanji had thought a lot about their feelings.

“Okay,” Zoro snorted, feeling angry at the man for avoiding the question. It was not hard. It was infuriating him. Sure, Zoro didn’t exactly WANT their relationship to be known to everyone, but he didn’t like the way Sanji treated girls. That was the only real reason Zoro wanted a title.

“I can hear your heartbeat,” Sanji closed his eyes.

Zoro stroked the blonde, soft but sweaty hair.

“And I can hear somebody whispering.”

Both men grew still and silent, but neither moved.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the love! I am sorry this is on the shorter side... but the next few chapters will make up for it! I am sure I have said that before. <3 <3 I have been having such a blast rereading this repeatedly!


	9. Ours

“Look,” Robin said, pressed against Franky, against the wall of one of the living quarters. “What I’m asking for is not hard. Easy intel.”

“And what do I get in return?”

“Inside knowledge to winning me,” Robin said, grinning at the metal man.

X

Franky had not been surprised by the information the two ladies told them earlier. Zoro had been on Franky’s gaydar for a while. He sensed it. Even as masculine as Zoro was, as much of a brute as he was, there was something charming about him. A way he had with men. Ladies swarmed on to him and he never so much batted an eye. Zoro never looked down their shirts and that was something every man did. Every man gets desperate when aboard a ship.

But, Zoro did happen to look at Franky’s bulge. Or, he would let his eyes linger to long on villagers when they made camp. Male villagers. Built. Skinny. Long legs. Blondes.

Sanji was slightly surprising. He put on such a good act as a woman-charmer… or a pervert. He chased every lady he saw, showering them in gifts for their beauty and treating them like a desperate man. He made good friends with them, but never more. He had never asked around for a condom. And the longer Franky allowed himself to think about the two men, the more he saw the potential. Sanji’s clean pressed suits, excellent taste buds, and perfect hygiene. And an unworldly desire to showcase his love for women… maybe to throw off people’s gaydar.

They hated each other. But their bond was also strong.

What Franky did not like though was his own woman approaching him for information. He had agreed to meet her on the couch downstairs, because he super thought that she was going to give him a little exchange for the intel. _Exchange._ He had only been crushing on her since water seven. She was a delicate black rose who needed somebody who knew how to fix things to take care of her.

“So,” Robin said. Franky spun around, and there, Robin stood, breathtaking as ever. Her black dress was tight to her body, her hair just starting to get longer. She looked voluptuous with her curves. Fishnet stockings pulled up over her knees, and simple black boots. Dark. Eccentric. “I need a favor.”

“Anything baby,” he said, reaching out one of his metal hands to touch the curves of her waste. He felt his speedo grow tight.

“Nami thinks the two boys are actually fucking, like… dick inside.”

“This again?” Franky asked, retrieving his hands from her waste and feeling deflated. Here was a beautiful woman, and she only wanted to talk about gay sex. Gay sex of two crew members. Gay sex did not make him horny, that was for sure. He imagined what the Franky Family would think of this situation. Boring. None of those men were gay.

“I need a favor,” she cooed again, allowing hands to grow from his legs and begin stroking his pleasure spot, while she used her other real hands to trace soothing and sexual patterns across his upper body. “Spy on them please. Just once while Usopp’s on guard.”

Franky nodded, unable to keep up with all her words as he began to feel his body reaching a sexual peak of bliss.

“Good,” Robin said, pulling herself away. “We will finish this when I have my information.”

Franky watched as she sauntered over to the door. He felt tense. He felt teased. It was at that moment that what he agreed to sank into his memory.

_I must watch two of my crew members have sex, and they are both men._

He needed a partner in crime.

X

Franky and Chopper had found themselves a decent hiding spot behind a few of Nami’s tangerine trees. Chopper had brought a notebook, full of speculations on the relationship.

“I got as much information from Usopp and Nami as I could,” Chopper mentioned. “I am not here to see anything. Just gather and record the information you get me.”

X

“I do not understand,” Zoro’s voice grew loud and intense. He and Sanji were sitting against the walls of the ship deck. Zoro was sitting with his legs spread apart, and Sanji sat right between them, leaning back against Zoro’s chest. His head rested their, and Zoro had one arm wrapped around the cook’s waist. Zoro had a beer bottle in the other hand, and Sanji was smoking a cigarette with one of his free hands.

The wore nothing but boxers. The air was warm, and they were covered from the sweat from the sex session they had just finished. They were a tangled mess of limbs, sweat, and sexual frustration. Franky had been secretive about the information he shared with Chopper. He mentioned that they were fucking with no specifics, and he mentioned the cuddling. But throughout the night, he had covered both Choppers eyes and ears with his hands. Franky had never asked to see some of the things burned into his cornea tonight. Who knew Gay sex was so… rough?

“Do not understand what, moss head,” Sanji nearly groaned. Franky wondered why Sanji’s reaction was immediately negative, or what might have been said before. He stopped his thinking and focused in on the conversation, noting to Chopper that something was happening.

“We do it in front of Usopp, and…”

“I am not ready,” Sanji’s voice cute Zoro off.

“Okay,” Zoro gulped. “But when? Can’t hide forever.”

Sanji did not answer, instead blowing smoke to the sky and closing his eyes, head still resting on Zoro’s chest. Zoro planted a kiss on the other’s forehead. Franky watched. He had never seen Zoro so insistent on something being public.

 “They will figure it out and drill Usopp, and I am positive long-nose has seen something by now,” Zoro said, tracing his eyes up to the lookout post.

“Okay,” Sanji said.

“Okay,” Zoro snorted, obviously angry.

“What is happening now?” Chopper whispered, feeling out of the loop. He had been writing in the notebook.

“I think they are discussing their relationship status,” Franky whispered back.

Chopper nodded. “Are they dating?”

Franky nodded. “By the looks of it, yes.”

Chopper whipped his head around and finally peeked at the men. “Woah… I didn’t realize they were this intimate.”

They were detectives. And Robin was the leader of the whole investigation.

X

“So, tell me,” Robin said, early the next morning. She and Franky were wrapped up in her bed, a flat sheet spread out over top the two of them. Nami was nude in her bed, but Franky had yet to notice. He was only caught up in the woman next to him.

“Sex.”

“Full?” Robin asked, peering at Franky.

“Yes.”

“Feelings? Have they caught feelings?”

“Zoro has.”

Robin took the time to ponder this information. She was pressing against Franky in a comfortable cuddle, and her touch was comforting to the metal man.

“Not Sanji?”

“He does not want us to think that he is gay.”

“Interesting,” Robin thought aloud.

Nami wrapped a blanket around her naked body as she slid down from her bunk and treaded over to Robin’s bed.

“Your telling me that Sanji, the one who actually has emotion, does not have any feelings for Zoro? But Zoro, the stone cold killer, has feelings for Sanji?” Nami’s accusation held high in the air.

“Yep,” Franky responded, drawing circles on Robin’s stomach.

“I’ve known these boys for a long time, longer than you two,” Nami began. “And something tells me it might be the other way around.”

“I’m not sure,” Robin interjected. “I mean, Zoro has always been gay.”

“Either way, I have a plan,” Nami smirked. “But I’ll let you in on it later, Robin.”

She was gone to the shower with a simple wink at the couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No more waiting. This just needed to happen, now.
> 
> The next chapter is the best. It's close to the final! Ehhhh. Let me know what you think!!


	10. All Too Well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your welcome.  
> ANGST.

It was just last night. Zoro paced the other end of the ship anxiously, thinking about what he had just experienced last night. He watched Sanji’s slim, muscular body lean against the boat, making flirts at the women aboard, as he usually did. Zoro felt rejuvenated after the sex last night, but he still could not help the doubts that proceeded to float around his head. Sanji was not shy to do it, even though their crewmates were potentially watched.

Zoro gazed longingly at the man in the long black suit, smelling of spices, salt water, and cigarette smoke. The cigarette hanging led up to his gorgeous smile, and that tongue. Zoro nearly moaned aloud, thinking of the pretty boy’s mouth on his body again. It was _just_ last night when Sanji had again, held Zoro oh so close and used his tongue in oh so many ways. Even angry sex was good.

 _It's just a secret fling_ , Zoro reminded himself. _It can never be made official._ He shook his head impatiently and tried to turn to face the sea. _Focus on what is important, becoming the greatest swordsman ever._ Unlike everyone else, he was tired of being stuck on the actionless sea for days. They had one more day to reach their next island. As he tried to focus on the sea, Sanji’s jitter caught the corner of his eye.

Sanji pinched Nami’s full ass, wiggling his eyebrows the whole time. She spun around hard, and SMACK – right across the face. Zoro cringed, until he saw Sanji turn around to wink at him.

 _What does a wink mean?_ Zoro thought impatiently. Nami’s words changed to explicit and started to be aimed at both men, but Zoro tuned the words out impatiently, thinking of Sanji all over again. Last night had been another dream come true. Every time they had sex was a dream come true.

“Hey lover boy,” Sanji said, approaching Zoro, who immediately let out a nervous laugh.

“In your dreams,” Zoro barely managed, his voice raising a few pitches. He was anxious about Sanji being so outgoing.

“Excuse me?” Sanji said, leaning closer to him. They were far enough for the crew that nobody was paying attention. “You know I was not the only one who saw how well you are hung last night.”

Zoro was surprised that Sanji had not been phased by last night’s peep show, and like that, Sanji sauntered away, leaving his green-haired lover pressed against the boat, bright red and blushing. Sanji was the one who wanted to hide this, but it was suddenly like he didn’t care.

Zoro tried to stabilize himself and focus on the women on the boat, focus on his friends, but it became even harder as he noticed both Usopp and Robin were missing, prime suspects of who might have been the peepers last night. Someone had been obviously spying on them, but it was as if Sanji had a new air of confidence about their relationship. He aired it last night too, and Zoro was suspicious.

The blush became even harder when he sauntered over to his friends, and they all got quiet.

“WHY ARE YOU SO RED,” Chopper noted, giggling. “ARE YOU SICK?”

“I think he’s blushing,” Robin interrupted. “Did you pick up smoking, because you smell an awful lot like cigarettes, Roronoa.” Her voice was always so mature, but Zoro could tell she was mocking him. She knew. Or was he just going crazy?

“And you smell like metal and cyborg,” Zoro shot back. _Yikes, bad insult,_ he thought.

Robin crossed her arms, amused. She leaned back for a good minute. Smug. Zoro squirmed in his seat. He could not stand the anxiety of wondering which crew member knew.

“Where’s Sanji?” Luffy began, “I want meat.”

“Why do you expect me to know where he is?” Zoro pounced quickly.

“I just want some meat,” Luffy whined.

“Why so defensive, Mosshead?” Nami piped up, appearing beside Robin. Robins grin grew.

“MEAT!” Luffy hollered. “SANNNNNJI”

Sanji appeared from the back kitchen, where he had obviously been listening. His face was also blood red, and his cigarette was almost nothing but ash. He looked at Zoro, who was obviously uncomfortable, but when he looked back at Usopp and Robin with her arms crossed, Sanji too started to squirm. He returned to the kitchen quickly, breathless, and started to raid the fridge for a meat marinated in Zoro’s favorite alcohol, hoping to win his taste buds.

The door to the kitchen opened. Sanji watched as Robin’s gorgeous hips paced the room, swaying back and forth in her purple corset and matching skirt. She was the most developed of the girls and was gorgeous. Sanji tried to stare, but he could not bring himself. She knew. She had too. His heart began to race faster and faster. Robin leaned against the counter, her boobs fully present.

“What, no comment?” she asked, one eyebrow raised. “No comment from the blonde about my boobs?”

Sanji dropped his ingredients.

“Gorgeous, my lady,” he uttered, not focusing on the unlit bud of the cigarette hanging from his mouth or the meat he had pulled from the storage.

“As gorgeous as Zoro’s muscular body?”

Sanji’s face turned bright red. He looked at Robin, trying to be unphased. “I do not care about that moss head’s body.”

Robin giggled, “Really? Okay.”

Robin sauntered away.

Dinner came. After Robin’s obvious interjection in the kitchen about his relationship, Sanji focused on cooking the best meal for his captain, shipmates, and friends. Across the table, everyone was slurping the pasta and fish happily, enjoying their wine and dine. Sanji took his seat last, sandwiched right between Zoro and Robin. Luffy was chewing his meat as fast as possible, while Nami picked delicately at her food, studying a navigator book. Chopper was laughing at Brook and Franky, and Usopp kept glancing Robin’s way, as if waiting for something bad to happen. Zoro looked directly at his meat.

Sanji watched as Robin dipped her finger in the sauce and leaned close to Sanji. “Hey Zoro,” she cooed, grasping quite a bit of the tables attention. She sucked her finger lightly, both Zoro and Sanji’s eyes locked on her. “How do you feel about this?”

Sanji was slowly growing under the table, afraid to show his true boner to Zoro, or any of the crew. He had been growing every time he looked at Zoro’s mouth, thinking of the way he had sucked Zoro last night. Robin laughed, watching both their bewildered faces. “I think I want Sanji in my room tonight,” she whispered, sexually.

“Yo-ho-ho, you’ll get to see her panties!” Brook interjected.

Most of the crew was used to the sexual tension that occasionally dripped across the different crew members. Occasional crude jokes and mention of peep shows, but nothing ever went further.

“Slut,” muttered Zoro under his breath, turning red, staring at Sanji who still stood confused, eyes wide.

“Or…” Robin lingered, sipping her wine and slightly slurring her words, “does that bother your friend here?” Her eyes gazed at Zoro.

Zoro turned away, a frown plastered on his face. “Do as you please.”

Sanji did not say a word. His gaze was still fixed on Robin’s wet finger and her open cleavage. Zoro’s thoughts landed on Sanji, bewildered by his affixation with Robin’s tits. Did he not matter anymore? Was Sanji no longer gay? Was it a brief thing to help him over some sexual tension? Was that why Sanji was so calm last night?

Half the room stared, Franky’s mouth dropping open at Robin. He thought Robin was his, so she must have something up her sleeve. _This better not have to do with Nami’s plan,_ Franky thought. _It definitely does._

Luffy’s attention was scattered, when his gaze landed on the end of the table. “Hey guys, knock it off, some of us are trying to eat here.”

By the time Luffy had finished speaking, Zoro had pushed his food down to the end of the table, towards Luffy’s half open, chewing mouth, and he had disappeared. His food was barely touched as he barreled down the sleeping quarters, close to the bunk he called his own. He could not believe what he was seeing. Robin was ten years older than them, almost! She was an adult. She had caught them, duh, and was it a sudden jealously of Zoro that awakened her desire for _his_ man?

He kicked his feet up, wiping away a tear from his eye. What was happening? When did this become a fucking shit show?

A knock came from the door.

 _I don’t care_ , thought Zoro.

Nobody knocked again.

Upstairs, Sanji watched in bewilderment. Robin had just increased the sexual tension in the room. He was glued to his seat due to the large boner between his legs, mainly of his imagination of Zoro doing some of the temptations Robin had placed on him. Chopper and Franky’s mouths were hung open in bewilderment, and Usopp began to look nervous, before he left chasing after Zoro. Brook looked sad, for him probably.

Robin began chuckling, hard. She was laughing, tipsy, and crying. She high-fived Nami, and they both broke out laughing.

Nami was the first to speak.

“You owe me,” Nami called out to Robin. “I told you a long time ago they were fuu-ucking,” she said, singing the word _fucking._ “Like, when you first joined the crew.”

“I guess so,” Robin said, also laughing. Franky caught on too, though he did not agree with their antics.

“What?” Sanji asked, playing it off.

“You. Fuck. Zoro.” Nami made a fucking motion with her finger.

“Ew,” Luffy said, devouring Zoro’s now almost-empty plate. “You really do like dudes, huh? I thought Zoro just wanted some meat.”

Sanji sat in silence, his face turning bright red, his boner becoming inverted. Luffy had caught them plenty of times. “Obviously not,” Sanji pleaded. “I was getting ready for Robin here.”

Robin and Nami busted out laughing, crying more. “You must be kidding,” they laughed. “You would fall for such an obvious act.”

Brook was not letting the charade go on any longer. “Sanji, tell them how much you enjoy Zoro’s panties,” he laughed.

Luffy’s head shook. “Good for you dude,” then he stole Usopp’s half eaten plate with the man’s absence.

Down below, Usopp knocked on Zoro’s door again. What Robin had did was wrong. He had known of Sanji and Zoro’s get togethers. He had seen their long talks along the ship late at night. While on duty, he had seen Zoro lay his head on Sanji for the first time. He had seen Sanji wipe away Zoro’s tears, hold Zoro, and everything in between. He had heard the first moan when they had lost their virginities. This shit always seemed to happen whenever he was on duty, and silently, Usopp was rooting for them. Even if he had accidentally confessed everything to the two witches on the boat.

Zoro’s heart was racing, a tear escaping, then another and another. Zoro stared emptily at Sanji’s bunk. He felt the blanket on his own bed, the same one they had laid on top of, staring at the stars in the sea. It seemed safe to play when Usopp was on duty, he was oblivious to say something and too scared to cross the strongest crew members. They had been so careful about the others until last night. Why did Robin feel the need to be jealous?

Knock knock.

“Go the fuck away, Vinsmoke.”

“It’s not Sanji. It’s me, Usopp. Great warrior of the sea! Cupid’s bow!”

“Go away Usopp.”

The door opened, and Usopp’s nose peeked in. “You okay?”

Zoro looked at Usopp’s slightly muscular body. He could scream or swing a sword and Usopp would be gone in a second. But instead, Zoro just stared. Stared as hard as he could, looking at Usopp.

Before Usopp could mutter another word, Zoro interjected. “You knew. You knew the whole fucking time. We thought we were being careful, messing around on your shift. You fucking knew when you found me asleep during my watch hour. You knew when you saw him give me extra booze. You fucking knew, and you told that witch.”

Usopp shot his hands up, as if to say not me. “Innocent. She caught you herself.”

“Why does she want him now?” Zoro said, an infinite sadness flushing in front of his eyes. His face fell. Usopp had watched people cut Zoro wide open, and he wouldn’t let go of a tear. But jealousy was a different story, and the swordsman was crying.

“Zoro. It’s a game. She wants to out you two – in the most inappropriate way.”

“Do not try and make me feel better.”

Upstairs, the shouting had begun. Franky was confused and was asking questions.

“That would have been SUPER cool and all, had it been me!”

Robin laughed.

“I am really not gay!” Sanji yelled.

“We know! Your bisexual!” Nami chanted.

“That was kind of SUPER uncool to oust them though,” Franky muttered to Robin. “I could have come up with something better!”

“Me too! I could have used my skull!” Brook laughed.

A door creek was heard as Usopp walked up the stairs. “You got a broken heart downstairs, so I would calm down if I was you.”

“I don’t see why,” Robin nodded. “Now they can be together.”

“Uh…” Usopp paced on his feet. “Two things. 1- Zoro thinks that Sanji does not want this to be official. 2- He thinks Robin was serious.”

Another door slam was heard. Zoro appeared from the stairs, his eyes bloodshot, his face tearstained. Everyone got silent and stared. Zoro upset? That had never happened.

“It is my turn to watch the ship. Go get some rest, assholes.”

He walked towards the mast, ignoring their wide-eyed stares. “Enjoy your sex,” he muttered as he was just out of earshot.

The crew stared, Sanji froze in place, his mind racing. He _knew_ what he had to do.

He slid the dishes towards the other end of the table, and placed one foot on the table, one on the chair.   
“Roronoa Zoro. Z” He called. “Much to the chastising of our crew, I have something to say.”

“Fuck off cook,” Zoro hollered back. “Do not make fun of my hopeless crush.”

And he climbed the mast.

X

“Crush?” Sanji wondered later, out loud to the men awake in the bunks. Sanji, Usopp, Brook and Franky had been up for most of the night, listening to Zoro work out harder than usual above. Luffy snored in his own bunk, occasionally muttering something about being a rubber man.

Usopp sighed. “You know he is increasingly complicated. I am sure his sadness has to do with his best friend dying at a young age, I do not think he ever gave that up. And better yet, he might have suppressed this crush for a long time.”

Impatiently, Franky added, “Bro, you guys were so cute together that one night.”

“You saw us?” Sanji asked. He looked at them all nervously. “I cannot believe this. You were the one watching!”

Sadness came over Sanji, “My boner at dinner was for Zoro, not Robin!”

“You had a boner?” Usopp raised an eyebrow.

“Gross man,” added Franky.

“Yo-ho-ho,” Brook laughed. “BONE – er.”

_*flashback*_

Usopp hated nights on guard. He knew it was his rotation, and it was only fair, but every night that his guard came, he would claim that he had scared-of-dark-itis and they needed to take him back to his home with Kaia. Sometime, her memory would help him through the night.

Due to his fear, he tended to be more vigilant than most. He knew often, the crew would come up for a breath of fresh air or for some quiet. Franky snored too loud. Luffy was always hungry. Nami liked to count her money alone. Robin was caught up in a book, it was always something. He never disturbed them, Usopp preferred to let them feel like they were alone while he watched the ship.

It had started on the Going Merry. The first night, he had heard the sobs. Zoro’s strong voice. He wanted to interfere but did not want three sword style chopping off his limbs. From what he could witness, it seemed Zoro had a bad dream. Another one. They happened quite regularly. Sometimes he would come to the deck wrapped in his blanket, eyes bloodshot, breathing heavy. Other times, he would scream, sometimes cry. Usopp knew better than to disturb Zoro, the independent man.

Then one night, everything changed. Sanji wondered a deck to smoke his late-night cig. It happened occasionally, but he had never once run into Zoro. Not during a late-night work out, and not during a bad dream. Usoppp, knowing they were in the middle of the sea and was delighted by the sudden chance to have something to watch on duty – his third this week.

He had already heard Zoro’s sobs, he had seen him wrapped in the blanket, and he saw him lean against the side of the merry. Soon, he was sitting, wrapped in the blanket, hands holding his head. Usopp heard the flick of a match, and yet he could hardly smell the smoke. _This is bad,_ though Usopp, watching the two characters, opposites, opponents, headed near each other.

Sanji must have sensed Zoro’s distress, for he casually walked over. Voice still loud, he asked, “What’s gotten into you, swordsman?”

 _Oh, Vivi, how she never learned his name,_ thought Usopp.

Zoro did not look up. “Not now, crappy cook.”

“I know your hurting.”

Silence.

“We sleep in the same room. I hear you shuffle about. You know my secret.”

Usopp watched Sanji intensely. Secret? What secret?

“Who is she? Who do you miss so badly? The great and infinite Zoro,” Sanji’s voice was gentle, unlike his usual brash, irate tone. “Brought to his knees.”

And Zoro wept. He told his story, the story of the girl he once lost. Kuina. He told of her death, how she always beat him, how she would be the greatest swordsman in the world.

Sanji sat there, stricken. He was quiet. He did not say a word. Finally, Sanji placed his hand on top of Zoro’s. And the silence began.

That was only the first time, and soon, it was a regular occurrence. Zoro would come up, increasingly upset from his nightmares. Sanji would follow. Usopp got used to their friendly talks, but things began to change. Rapidly.

One of the nights, Usopp watched, staring in fear as Sanji and Zoro were fighting. Zoro had another nightmare and Sanji had come back from the port bar, drunk. Usopp was still wondered how their screams had never woken the crew up that night.

“Stay away from me, you drunk,” Zoro screamed, wrapped in his blanket, pushing Sanji, who staggered backwards.

“Whom you callin’ drunk, moss head.”

“You.”

“Do not be angry because those girls love me too.”

Usopp’s eyebrows raised in wonder. _Me too,_ he thought.

“I love you, drunk bastard. You know that,” Zoro screamed. Sanji came closer and Zoro shoved again. “But all you care about is the damn boobs.”

“Not true,” Sanji slurred and staggered across the ship, pulling his Hawaiian shirt off, to expose only his long black pants and a muscular chest. “I want you ror- onon-ro.”

Zoro stopped dead, knowing what Sanji had meant. “You want me?”

Sanji lunged. He grabbed Zoro in a bear hug and danced with him around the deck. He put his head in the crook of Zoro’s neck and began nuzzling him. _Like an animal,_ Usopp noted.

And then they kissed. A hard, passionate, drunk kiss. Zoro, barely tipsy, tried to push Sanji off, whom would not budge. Usopp’s eyes grew wide as he watched. Zoro, pushing, Sanji, pushing back. Soon, both shirts off, pressed against the ships walls, grinding, and it did not seem to be ending.

Things never went back to normal. Zoro never came up to the deck alone, he only came up to be cradled in the cook’s arms, his head leaning always against Sanji. Most nights, they talked. Shared dark stories. Drank together. Cuddled. Some nights, they laid out under the stars. Usopp watched silently. He wondered if they did this when the others were on watch. He had turned away the night they had sex, hoping that he would never ever have to see either man below the belt, hard.

_*end flashback*_

Sanji started at his two counterparts. “You saw us too,” he reiterated, this time, sounding more like a statement than a question.

“Bro, how could we not? You were all inside of him, he was all inside of you, and there was loud moaning, and Usopp had told Robin that you two had been ‘comforting’ each other, and she demanded I found out if you two were like, FUCKING, because you woke her up one night… I’d do anything for my woman.”

More silence followed the abrupt comment. Sanji began to play with another cigarette, not finding comfort in this conversation. He thought him and Zoro had been careful. He thought keeping it a secret was the best way to go about their homosexual affairs, but the whole crew knew, and he had hurt Zoro. He lit the cigarette, his third in the hour.

“She choked me for the answers!” Usopp yelled.

“Liar!” Franky shot back.

A knock banged on the door. Sanji watched the two men, beginning to get in a scuffle, get silent. A knock again, and then again. Light taps, not Zoro.

“Who is it?”

“Me.” And then her hand appeared on the other side of the door, and Robin opened it herself. She was dressed in a flowing blue night gown, long, satiny. It covered everything, with lace around her cleavage. It was something a goddess would wear, and made Robin look like a fragile queen. She stood there, looking as intimidating as ever.

“We cannot sleep with Zoro crying and throwing his workout gear above.”

No response.

“Go cuddle him, Sanj-freak!” Nami exclaimed, appearing behind Robin.

“No, it is too late. He is mad. I have never calmed him down from being mad, only sad.”

“Come sleep with me, ba-by,” Franky cooed to Robin.

Robin lifted the hem of her dress, and made her way between the boys, specifically watching Sanji’s eyes to see if they landed on her. She sat next to Franky, and leaned her slim, fit, body against his muscular, metal arms.

“Can I see your panties?” Brook’s voice piped up.

Nami stood in the doorway. She hollered, “Agh! Someone fix this!” before also taking a seat with the other boys.

“Usopp,” Sanji said, his blue eyes pouting. “How much have you seen?”

“I have not seen anything! For I am Usopp, Great unsee-er of all things!”

“Usopp,” Robin stated, patiently, a small smile on her face. “Please delight us with all the stories you have seen.”

Nami scratched the corner of her head, beginning to crawl into one of the spread-out blankets. She yawned. She looked so peaceful, and Sanji began to wonder what she thought of everything. She knew Zoro the longest, and he still remembered her fight at Arlong island. She was so desperate for Luffy’s crush, not Sanji. He loved Nami, but not sexually. She was a – little sister – and no more.

A loud crash was heard from the deck. All eyes wandered to Sanji. Even Luffy sat up. “Guys, what was that?”

“I will prepare him a nice meal,” Sanji noted, “And we will have a good talk.”

Fourty five minutes later, Sanji had prepared a small meal. He left two chalices filled with a hearty booze, something that would allow him to get drunk enough to speak his true feelings, but also something to draw Zoro in.

“Z, please come eat.”

Zoro made his way over to Sanji’s table, where the two chalices and the small plates stood. His face was covered in sweat and tears, and he had blood dripping from some of his open wounds, as if he had hurt himself working out. He had a sword in each hand, one in the mouth. Sanji faced the large swordsman, who was more muscular than ever.

“If you think this is going to help, you are dead wrong,” Zoro muttered. Zoro was beginning to survey Sanji. He looked beaten up, defeated. Sanji looked like he was filled with secrets.

Recognizing the scent of booze, Zoro dropped the sword from his mouth and his hands, placing his swords back in the sheaves. He grasped the chalice and chugged. The liquor burned and held up strong in his throat. Sanji, noticing Zoro, also chugged the wine, but more delicately.

They stared at each other and picked at the food Sanji prepared.

“Zoro, I’m sorry.”

“Yup,” the swordsman muttered, shoving a large piece of potato in his throat. Sanji could see the rest of the crew was trying to hear and see the conversation. Sanji wanted to give them a show, but that was not fair to Zoro’s feelings.

“Be mine?” Sanji said, nearly choking on his food. _That felt out of character_ , he thought.

“No,” Zoro stuffed another piece of potato in his mouth. He finished the meal quickly and shoved the plate away. “Thanks for trying to make up for dinner, you crappy cook.” He smiled at Sanji, mouth full trying to remove himself from the room as quick as possible.

Zoro climbed back up the mast, to a safe sleeping spot for himself, and to resume guard duty.

Robin’s dumb trick had ruined everything. This time, it was Sanji’s turn to feel defeated. He should not have flirted with any girl once his crush had developed. He spent so much time on the islands, watching the women’s bodies. He was a bisexual narcissist – attracted to anyone who would fall all over him. He began to gather the plates from his dreadful unwelcome apology dinner when a tear fell from his eye. They fell silently, and he tried to keep his face neutral. Blonde hair fell in his eyes. He lit a cigarette with his free hand, he cleaned the plates, and he returned to his own sleeping cabin.

He couldn’t stop thinking about the old days. Before he knew of Zoro’s attraction.


	11. Story of Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is rough yikes I am so sorry. I am in Disney World and like working here makes this incredibly hard. This is actually me splitting the last chapter in half because it was long and just yikes I'm sorry but this plot is very essential and yeah! So sorry for really roughing up our crew last time. I know how much they had hurt each other and it will be all explained in the next few chapters. I have to wake up at 2:30 AM to make my shift tomorrow so here and enjoy!!!!!!!

Sanji couldn’t stop thinking about the old days. Before he knew of Zoro’s attraction.

 

_*flashback*_

Sanji had slammed the door to the boys sleep room hard. He was angry, frustrated, and miserable. His biggest secret was how he jacked off at night. He enjoyed his alone time where he was able to disappear into whatever his thoughts desired. Sometimes it was a girl, and sometimes… it was Zoro. He would never tell anyone, but when Sanji’s sleepy eyes would see the man in nothing but his boxers, well, his crotch would grow.

And grow.

Sure, he knew sometimes he was loud. He knew that sometimes he moaned, and that he was sloppy, and he came on the toilet once or twice. He knew he discarded the tissues like they did not matter, but he didn’t think anyone would catch him.

If anything, they would blame another crew member, before blaming Sanji. But boy, was he wrong.

The events from the evening were playing out in his mind. Nami’s stupid fucking discussion. Nami’s stupid fucking accusation. And Zoro’s stupid fucking confession.

He pulled a cigarette from the almost empty carton that was burning a hole in his pocket. He lit it, lifting is head to the salty skies and breathing in the sea’s air. He tried to remind himself that this adventure was not about finding love but finding the all blue. The sea of dreams.

Zoro was a dream.

“Shit fuck,” Sanji muttered allowed. He could not get the stupid moss head out of his brain.

He wondered what the crew was doing below. He had made their relationship apparent, or Brook had at least. He could only hope that the rest of the crew was too dense to understand the commentary. Or maybe, Brook was referring to the masturbation.

 _Thank god,_ Sanji thought. His anxiety calming.

He rested his head between his knees as he leaned against the Thousand Sunny. He felt beat. He had stayed up all last night, tossing and turning over Zoro’s bewildered expression. Today, he had been touched by the man of his dreams.

A loud crash was heard below, coming from the bedroom.

“Cook.” A single, deep grunt.

Sanji did not respond. He cocked his head to the side and blew out a large huff of smoke. The nicotine invaded his lungs. Sanji considered going to the kitchen, just to take a deep sip of whiskey.

“Cook.” Zoro was standing in front of him now, topless. His scar glimmered in the night air. “God dammit cook. I’m talking to you. I’m telling you something.”

“I’m bisexual, stupid marimo, okay,” Sanji blurted out, twirling the cig between his fingers. The fourth one. “The kitchen cooks made fun of me relentlessly for it. And while it was all in good humor, it hurt. I try not to let people see me as just some gay chef, so I flirt with every women I can see. Not that I’m not attracted to them, I just like…”

“Big cocks attached to a swordsman?” He plopped himself down next to Sanji.

Neither of the men spoke for a long while.

“What’s wrong with being gay?” Zoro asked. His attraction to women had long faded since losing Kuina, his childhood friend. So many women were jealous of a dead girl and annoyed by his feelings of hopelessness. It made for messy affairs. Zoro figured it was just easier to date men, and it was even better when the sex was great.

Sanji puffed the cigarette, taking in the hurt behind Zoro’s words. “I didn’t know.”

They sat in silence for a long time.

“I’m sorry I made fun of you for… you know,” Zoro spoke honestly, in a soothing deep voice. “I didn’t realize how … uhm…” He coughed a bit. “Could you stop smoking for a second? Jeez.”

Sanji lowered the cigarette and Zoro brushed the hair away from his blue eyes. He stared hard into the cook’s eyes. “I love the way you move in a kitchen. And sometimes? It turns me on. And let me tell you, if anybody on this crew makes fun of you, I’ll tell them exactly that.”

The blue eyes stared back at the swordsman intensely.

Sanji’s feelings became increasingly flirtatious. “Wanna know a secret?” Zoro nodded.

He looked down and bit Zoro’s ear lobe. “Promise you won’t tell?”

Zoro swallowed and shook his head.

“I almost always get off whenever I see you shirtless,” Sanji finished. And he stood up, put his cigarette out with his foot, and headed towards the bathroom… for a sad masturbation?

Zoro followed in tow. “At least let me help with the affairs,” he grinned. “As an apology.”

 _Over my dead body,_ Sanji thought, locking the door behind him and settling down to breathe. They had broken the boundary between them for good. Sanji could not escape the fact that Zoro had just made a revelation between them. They were attracted to each other

_*end flashback*_

The next morning:

Luffy awoke, stretching his arms far and wide. He looked around the men’s sleeping corridors, but seemingly, his whole crew ended up on the floors. Zoro was nowhere to be seen, probably on duty. Nami was curled up in a ball near Usopp and Franky, Robin was using one of Franky’s large, metal arms as a body pillow. Sanji was sprawled out across the floor and staring at the ceiling, and Chopper was in his usual spot. Brooke was as close to Nami as he could get without being a pervert. Luffy did not think any different of it, sad that he had missed the excitement that brought the girls.

“WHERES BREAKFAST? ARE WE NEAR PORT,” he yelled, stretching his arms towards the doors to slingshot himself out to main deck.

Luffy’s loud ruckus awoke the sleeping crew. Robin sat up first, rubbing her neck as from the ache of sleeping on the floor. Nami looked around the room, slowly taking in the scene of what happened. They must’ve fallen asleep together waiting for Zoro to calm down.

Sanji looked hurt. He was shaking, and looked sleepless.

Zoro entered the room as the entire crew stewed. Sweat glistened down is firm, shapely chest. He was wrapped in nothing but a towel, barely hiding his male parts. He was oblivious to the ladies in the room, not expecting them and still shaken by the over complicated events of last night.

Nami looked at him, ready to mutter explicit words, when it dawned on Zoro of the female companions.

“The fuck— get out of here,” he muttered, navigating himself around the crew and to his own bunk. He did not say a word to anyone. Robin’s eyes nudged on Sanji. As if to say, talk to him.

“I think I need some fresh air,” Robin said. Every crew member nodded, and they followed her out the room, closing the door behind them. Sanji stayed. Zoro sat on his bunk, staring at the floor, head in hands.

“Nice look, swordsman,” Sanji said, desperate to win his lover back. This was too much overthinking. Too much drama. Too much emotions.

“Fuck—”

“No,” Sanji interrupted. “No more secrets.”

He got up and crossed the room as quickly as possible, throwing himself onto Zoro’s bunk, sitting right next to him. The once-lovers met eyes. 

In his flirty, silly, adoration voice, as loud as possible, Sanji yelled, “I love you Roronoa!”

“Fuck,” Zoro murmured. He looked around. _Awkward pauses,_ Sanji thought.

“Love does not hurt,” Zoro said, watching the cook’s face fall. “And this sure as hell hurts.”

 

X

Next chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> comment comment comment on this roughness.


	12. It Ain't the Whiskey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> drunk admitting of crushes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO - Before anyone gets confused, this entire chapter is a flashback. It's supposed to be a fight, that happens AFTER all the times that Sanji comforts Zoro. And then, this is before they ever had sex for the first time. Please remember that! This is like, the very beginning, and as Usopp mentioned in the CHAPTER BEFORE, he had seen them do everything for the first time.

*flashback*

It was a late night on the Thousand Sunny and part of the crew had left the ship to attend the buffet/club that was located off the port where they had anchored ships. They had heard many things from the local towns people about the number of shitheads who went there to get absolutely stuffed and shitfaced for cheap. Most of the crew was down with the thought of food and alcoholic beverages, and Nami loved the idea of something cheap. She was easy to draw in, and soon the entire crew had followed them down. Except for Zoro, who insisted on staying behind, and Chopper, who was studying from a medical book he had found at the port’s library

The crew returned slowly, stragglers in the night. Zoro grew tired of guard duty and Usopp agreed to take over on ship. Luffy and Sanji were the only two still missing, presumably with girls, beer, and food. Luffy had a way of making ladies love him, even if he was oblivious to it. And Sanji? He had a way with every sex. Zoro sigh was deep as he made way to the sleep quarters, to find most of his crewmates drunk and slumped on the floor.

_The swords were hung on every wall, all around the room, and a single lightbulb was in the center. Zoro felt the room spinning around him, as every sword grew eyes and the same old creepy mouth. Kuina appeared in a corner dead. And Sanji in another, kissing a girl like Kuina. The eyes on the swords grew bigger and blacker, until Sanji grapped a dagger and threw it had Zoro in the midst of the night…_

He was covered in sweat. His bed was soaked. It felt like he had pissed himself too. “Fuck,” Zoro mumbled, pulling his blanket that was lying on the floor up. Not wet, thank god. His body ached and he felt pretty miserable. He gave a half ass attempt at stepping over the drunk crewmates sprawled on the floor noting that Sanji and Luffy had not returned. He knew Luffy could party all night long, so he did not take it as much of a surprise.

“Fuck this,” he said, as he walked into the salty air. He missed the smell of cigarette that stood beside him during those bad dreams. Jealousy was aching in his chest. Where was his man?

It was time for a good sip of whiskey.

X

Into the wee hours of the morning, the two party-goers decided to leave the bar and make their way back. Luffy was drunk as a skunk, carrying a large bucket of fried chicken. His whole body seemed to be covered in the chicken’s grease. The two had made quite a few female friends, all who wore little to no clothing.

“Goodbye my friends!!!” Luffy called out, as he waved good bye and used his rubber arms to slingshot himself to the deck. He walked by Zoro, oblivious, and made his way to the sleeping cabin himself, eating fried chicken and dropping bones every step of the way.

Sanji was a different story. He took his time kissing each women’s cheek, talking to them while smoking a cigarette. He was hammered. He enjoyed their company. He laughed. They glowed.

“Tell us,” one yelled. “Who has your heart?”

Lowering his voice, he whispered to the asker. Zoro couldn’t see the exchange off deck, nor hear his words. “I have a boyfriend back home,” Sanji murmured to the small clique.

They all giggled and squealed at Sanji’s romance. “Be my best friend,” one of them called, bouncing up and down, tits flying left, right, up, down.

He was so drunk that his cock was not even rising from her nipples being exposed.

Or maybe, he just really liked Zoro.

 _Fuck, Zoro,_ hammered Sanji thought. _He has probably already had his nightmare._

“Darrrrlings—” Sanji began, finding his r’s to be accentuated. “The evening air has been lovely, but I must bid you adieu.”

“I’m so jealous,” one called as he began to walk away.

“Do not worry, we shall meet again,” Sanji said, climbing up to the deck and approaching Zoro’s silhouette. He looked a little worse for wear, his green hair sporting a bedhead do, his face pale, his cheeks tear soaked. The white cloth he called a blanket curled up in his lap. But the worst part was the half empty bottle of Jack. Sanji knew the bottle was full this morning.

“Zorrrrrro, baby,” Sanji said, trying to walk closer but finding the ship to rock too hard for his drunk self to say upright.

“Stay away from me, you drunk,” Zoro hollared, and when Sanji got closer, he shoved hard, Sanji staggered backwards.

“Whom you callin’ drunk, fuckin’ moss head,” Sanji said, landing on his ass.

“You,” Zoro spit. He seemed like an angry drunk, trying to drown his sorrows.

Sitting down where he had fallen, Sanji’s eyebrows rose in an irritated haze. “Do not be angry because those girls love me too,” he teased, watching Zoro’s face fall. He was too drunk to realize the pain he was causing, instead, wanting to invoke the green-haired boyfriend.

_Boyfriend. His own words caught him off guard. We aren’t dating._

 “I love you, drunk bastard. You know that,” Zoro yelled, well-aware that Usopp was no longer watching the sea, but the dramatic scene playing. _Oh well, it was Sanji who wanted this secret anyways_. Sanji came closer and Zoro shoved again. Sanji should not have the audacity to approach Zoro and pretend they were anything, especially after the way Zoro had seen him treat those ladies. The way he watched their tits. “But all you care about is the damn boobs.”

“Not true,” Sanji slurred and staggered across the ship, pulling his Hawaiian shirt off, to expose only his long black pants and a thin, toned muscular chest.

Zoro’s anger swelled inside of him. He felt like smashing the bottle against the railing, so he chugged what was left and did so. Sanji watched in surprise, a deep hurt settling over blondies face. Zoro felt good. It felt good to dish that hate back.

“You’ve never even said you wanted me. It’s all secret, remember?” Zoro whimpered before turning away.

“I want you ror- onon-ro.” Sanji stumpled over his words. Then he got louder. “I want you ro-ro-ro-… I want you god dammit okay.”

Zoro stopped, knowing what Sanji had meant. “You want me?” he asked. “You sure?”

Sanji lunged towards Zoro and jumped onto his back, piggyback style. Zoro ran his knuckles into Sanji’s head jokingly. “Don’t let me go,” Sanji whispered into Zoro’s ear, sending shivers down his side. They tangled around jokingly for a few minutes, until they both sat down on the floor, wrapping the blanket around the two of them.

X

Sanji was still drunk. All he knew was that currently he was wrapped in a large cloth blanket that smelled like Zoro, with his head resting on the drunk man’s shoulder. It smelled like sweat and whiskey and motivation, all the things that made Zoro himself. He started nuzzling his shoulder. He knew he was drunk. He felt the sudden jolt of desire for Zoro.

“Hump me.”

“Excuse me?” Zoro’s voice came back firm. This cook in front of him was wasted. Had to be to ask something so outright.

Sanji’s desire grew and he pushed his thin lips hard against Zoro’s mouth in a perfect kiss. Zoro, barely feeling his tipsy, watched the exchange before closing his eyes and accepting the kiss. Sanji’s mouth began to explore his. Kisses. French kisses. A tongue started to enter his mouth. He tried to push Sanji off, because he knew Usopp was watching them intently, and he knew Sanji wanted a secret relationship. It did not work. Sanji would not move. Sanji’s lips moved quickly and intensely, only a tiny bit sloppy from the large amount of alcohol consumption, and he was pulling Zoro closer and closer. He bit Zoro’s bottom lip.

“Cook,” Zoro attempted to murmur.

Sanji’s lips traced the outline of Zoro’s lips, then down his chin, and towards his ear. He licked and kissed carefully, leaving a bit too much saliva from his drunkenness. He played with Zoro’s earrings on his tongue, making sure his tongue occasionally touched the earlobe.

A deep throaty moan escaped Zoro’s mouth. He tried not to grunt more.

“You like that,” Sanji murmured affirmatively. He kissed back down Zoro’s jaw line and down his neck, and pulled Zoro on top of him.

They both moaned as their skin touched each other. The two were drunk, and Zoro ripped his shirt in an instant to put himself against Sanji’s bare chest. Though they had pants on, there was an obvious bulge on both sides, grinding hard against the others body. Sanji moaned and kissed down Zoro’s chest. He felt comfortable in this position. This felt right.

Zoro grinded his hips into Sanji. “Please.”

“Please fuck?” Sanji’s eyebrow lifted. He unzipped his pants with pleasure. His large, throbbing cock fell out. Zoro stared before bending down to take the other man in his mouth.

“More. More Zoro.” Suddenly, his thoughts erupted. “You are a virgin!”

Zoro muttered something like “Shut up” as he began to deep throat Sanji.

“I will let you do me then,” Sanji moaned, as his cock inched further and further down Zoro’s throat. “I’m about to cum.”

Zoro let the large cock leave his mouth.

“Turn around,” Zoro asserted himself. He felt his own hard cock as he saw Sanji get in a doggy style position on the deck of the ship. “You sure, shitty cook?”

“Positive, moss head.”

Pleasure exploded inside Sanji as Zoro entered, rough and dry. He almost screamed in pleasure. Loud moans came from behind as Zoro pushed all his wait against Zoro.

“So tight. So tight. Oh god.”

Sanji grimaced as he felt Zoro’s cock thrust. Zoro was huge.

X

After Zoro had cum all over Sanji’s ass, the two decided they had put on too much of a show. Sanji redressed, feeling soberer with a banging headache. He looked at Zoro, who pulled him for a bear hug. They remained there for some time.

“I hate to tell you this, but we had an onlooker,” Zoro whispered in his ears, motioning upward to Usopp.

Sanji gasped. “We put on a show for somebody?”

Zoro bit his lip, waiting for it to hit. He let Sanji go, and Sanji reached for the cigarette pack in his pockets. He lit one. “Everyone’s gonna know.”

Zoro nodded back.

“God fucking dammit.”

“You told me you wanted me,” Zoro said, bluntly.

“Because I do,” he blew a large puff of cig smoke out his mouth.

“You never said it before.” Zoro was sharp. To the point. Emotionless. He knew if he let any escape, he’d be seen like a crappy romantic, not a masculine dude.

Sanji muttered a few curses. “Took me a while to accept it. Sorry.”

“Does that mean we’re dating?” Zoro asked. He noticed the sun had almost completely risen. They had stayed up all night.

A scramble of noises occurred down below. “Shouldn’t be in my way, bro.”

“That doesn’t mean you have to hit me!”

“It won’t hurt you! Bones can’t bruise!”

“SHUT UP,” Nami’s voice called out, sounding from a different place then the men’s bedrooms.

“I think this conversation is over,” Sanji playfully shoved Zoro, before sauntering off to the kitchen to make his crew breakfast.

Zoro felt his heart both rise and deflate.

*end flashback*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter isn't necessary, more so just prolonging what you all hoped for. <3


	13. Ocean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why had the whole crew chosen to play this game? Out of anger, sympathy, or jealousy? Or… just maybe… they wanted the two men to be fucking happy? What could the shithead cook not understand?

When he opened the door and walked in, Zoro had not expected to find the men’s sleeping quarters to be occupied by the entire crew, including the ladies. All he had wanted was a good rest. Zoro had worked his muscles to where he could no longer feel them, and the numbness helped to cover his pain. The cold shower was bitter, beating on each muscle. He expected his _stupid ex_ to be cooking for the rest of them. Every one of them would be eating every bit of Sanji’s food, giggling and laughing at Zoro’s misfortune.

 _Stupid ex._ The word “ex” slashed through his brain. _Sanji is my ex._

“Are you crazy? There are women in here!” Nami’s voice piped up from the floor. Zoro’s thoughts came to a halt, and he glanced down.

“The fuck, then get out of here!” he said, realizing his voice might have slightly been too angry to invoke a playful tone with his favorite female sister on the ship. He looked at Robin sheepishly. Robin was more than a knowledgeable and smart archeologist, she was also an incredible big sister. She gestured her head to the hall, and Zoro nodded back. Everyone needed to leave, and she understood.

Her voice was swift and smooth. “I think I need some fresh air.”

“Me too!” Chopper and Usopp called, rushing off nearly as fast as they could. Nobody wanted to be caught in a fight between Sanji and Zoro, especially not the weakest on the crew. Their exit was prompt, and Zoro scowled. Standing right in front of him was Sanji.

Sanji did not look okay. He looked tired, defeated, and sad. His eyes were hollow and puffy. Black circles hung below his eyes, a pure indication he had spent the night awake. Tears stained his cheeks. His hands shook. He placed the lit cigarette to his lips and inhaled unsteadily. The smoke blew from his mouth.

“Nice look, swordsman.” Sanji attempted to flirt.

“Fuck off,” Zoro’s voice was sharp. It cut through the room like a cursed blade.

The voice that replied was both tender and hurt. “No more secrets,” Sanji whispered. He hurled himself onto Zoro’s bed. As soon as their skin touched, Zoro felt comforted.

An awkward silence came between the two of them. Zoro could tell Sanji was on the edge of saying something. And then came that stupid, fucking flirty voice usually used for fawning over women.

“I love you Roronoa!”

“FUCK,” Zoro said, the pain of Sanji’s words sinking deep into his chest. “Love does not hurt, and this… sure as hell hurts.”

X

“Fuck fuck fuck,” Zoro called out to the empty room. The crew had left earlier, when Zoro had entered half naked. All he wanted was company. Here and now, he laid on his own bunk, glaring up at Sanji’s empty bunk. Sanji had also left at Zoro’s rejection. He stared at the empty bed and wished for the cook to be there. Zoro stared at the empty ceiling in front of him. He stared at the empty floor.

Hearing Sanji say those words had been amazing. He rarely said anything about their relationship, and I love you was one hell of a step. With Sanji sitting on him, warm skin pressed together, Zoro had inhaled the scent of spices and nicotine. Zoro had always dreamed to hear those words from Sanji’s mouth. He just had not expected them to be so flirtatious and silly.

He expected them to be raw.

Either way, a confession was a confession. Was it not what Zoro had wanted the whole time? Why was he so fucking angry about it?

He tried to think about each of the events that had transpired. Sanji masturbating. The crew teasing him. Zoro telling Sanji of his relentless desires. The sex. Hardcore sex during Usopp’s shifts. The crew finding out. He scratched his head, baffled at the mystery. Part of him understood why Sanji wanted to keep it a secret. Sure, it was embarrassing to go from being a womanizer to a gay man. A gay man that took it from behind every time. _The obvious bottom,_ Zoro snorted to himself.

Why had the whole crew chosen to play this game? Out of anger, sympathy, or jealousy? Or… just maybe… they wanted the two men to be fucking happy? What could the shithead cook not understand?

Zoro stared at the door, knowing soon he would drift off into sleep, another world of pain. All he could wish was that when he awoke, the cook would be there to hold him till he slept.

X

The blonde sat outside of the men’s cabin, his back pressed against the door. Somehow, he had managed to find the love of his life in the most annoying, brutish, ugly, green-head, strong, handsome crew member of them all. Most of him knew Zoro was gay, but he had always thought Zoro’s rage was real, not a cover up.

Sanji was scared to tell Zoro the truth. He did not want everyone to see how fake his womanizer persona had been. The crew would discover how Sanji had managed to fake so many nose bleeds and so many hookups. The night weighed on him. He had stayed up the entire night listening to Zoro’s weights, observing his sleeping friends, and trying to forget about all the problems he caused the crew.

What happened if him and Zoro split up? Would the crew take sides? No way he would live to find out.

Sanji felt his thoughts be interrupted as the sound of snoring drifted from the other room. Zoro had been up all night, and Sanji could hear his signature snores.

His heart skipped a beat. He was being presented with the opportunity he needed. It would take just an hour or two before Zorro drifted into a state of nightmares. Sanji would be there and hold him and take him up to the deck in broad day light and kiss him in front of the whole crew.

 _It’s a recipe for success,_ Sanji thought, standing up and dusting himself off.   _I can’t let him handle those alone._

About an hour later, Sanji heard it.

“Fuck… love… stop… sanj-san.”

He cracked the door to the room open. He stared at Zorro, covered in sweat, tossing and turning. And then, the green hair man sat up, brought his knees to his chest, and stayed cradled there.

Sanji looked at him. Zorro did not look up, he just started to cry. He did not acknowledge his presence. He strode to the bed, sitting beside Zoro and reaching to rub his green head.

They were soon wrapped up in each other’s arms, repeatedly whispering apologies to each other.

X

Sanji headed up to the deck with the rest of the crew. He felt elated with joy. A large smile was spread out across his face, and he could not help it. His boyfriend, Zoro, had wanted a few moments below. Said he “needed a piss and to freshen up.”

The time had come to tell the crew they were dating.

Robin stared at him. “Got it bad?”

Sanji shook his head yes at her.

“Look, it’s not hurting you anymore to just tell us all the truth.”

“Do you love him or not?” Usopp piped up, staring at Nami with hearts busting out of his eyes. Yikes. Did Usopp love Nami? Sanji tried to clear that image out of his mind.

Sanji nodded. “You all okay with that?”

“With only one stipulation,” Robin said.

“You tell us everything!” Nami added, excited for the gossip. They looked on with gossip-hungry eyes.

Sanji smiled. “We have uh…” His face turned red. “Do you remember the night you told us to stop getting off?”

Nami nodded. “Forever ago!”

“The night before Zoro had… caught me... doing uh.. that.” Sanji choked.

“Ew ew ew!” Chopper squealed. “Luffy told us you got off!”

“Then… sometimes Zoro stayed up late at night to … think. And we started exchanging stories, and I know this sounds stupid, but I think it just works. A lot of similar stuff.”

“Awww… yo-ho-ho! Do you bone?” Brooke asked. Pervert.

Sanji turned blood red. He did not answer. Brook knew the fucking answer to that question.

“We are waiting–” Brooke continued. “I am only dead over here!”

Sanji barely suffered through the embarrassment of another nod. Nami tried to hide her glee.

“Why did you not tell us?” Robin asked.

“Honestly, the crew on the Baratie made fun of me all the time. I did not want to be that stereotypical chef. I did not want to hear gay jokes. I wanted to be liked for me.”

Robin nodded. She knew how scary friendship could be.

The whole crew, who was gathered around, nodding their heads.

“Yo-ho-ho!” Brooke called, “Our first couple!”

“Every pirate crew has one star-crossed pair!” Nami yelled.

“True love,” Usopp added.

Luffy rounded the corner, holding left over chicken from the fridge. “Sanji’s cooking is true love? I agree!”

“Someone is going to have to tell the captain, bro,” Franky nodded, looking around.

“Tell the captain what?” Zoro’s deep voice interrupted from behind them all. He had made his way up from the quarters. His face was clear of tears, and his clothing fresh.

The crew looked at each other, tense. No one except Usopp had spoken with Zoro about how he felt.

“Tell the captain that you and I are dating!” Sanji interrupted the silence.

Luffy looked back and forth. “Oh. That. Yeah. I knew. Ew. You do you.”

“WHAT!” Nami, Usopp, Chopper, and Franky screamed at the same time. “You knew?!?”

Luffy flashed a large smile and raised his hand, as if to say no big deal. “Yeah, I mean, they hook up in the kitchen all the time.”

Nami held a hand to her throat, and Usopp turned pale. “We eat food from that kitchen.”

“I have a question,” Sanji asked. “How did you find out? The truth.”

Robin threw her head back and laughed a deep, sexy laugh.

“Can I do the impression?” Luffy raised his hand, jumping up and down like a child. “Uh…. Uh…” he moaned, making a disgusted face. “Zoro bone me.”

The whole crew burst out laughing, even the new couple.

“Pretty accurate.” Robin looked at Nami and shrugged.

“You woke us up! You were banging on our cabin wall screaming each other’s name,” Nami yelled. “You could have gotten away with it, but you used each other’s names!”

Brooke laughed too. “I am dead! I do not NEED sleep! Just milk! You think your loud footsteps at night are really sneaking around? Sounds like a heard of Zombies! Plus, you told me, Sanji.”

“And,” Usopp added. “You did it in front of me every night.”

X

The night ended. Most of the crew had retired to the cabins. Robin was guarding the ship but standing and looking over the edge of the ship, was Sanji and Zoro. They looked happy and in love. Zoro was holding the small of Sanji’s back with his hands.

“I love you shitty cook,” he said.

Sanji looked out at the sea. “I love you too, moss head.”

He rested his head against the other man’s shoulder. They did not have to sneak around anymore. No worrying about whether the other loved him.

Just real, love supported by everybody.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for reading. I am pretty sure this is the only fan fiction story I have ever completed in my life, which is kinda sad. I was gonna add a bonus chapter of like... fluff, but realized this had a really strong ending and did not need more. What did every one think of my little story? :P  
> I have been really inspired lately and have started writing out a bunch of stories but I haven't managed to finish anything yet but a bunch of one shots here and there, so honestly expect more one shots and fluff, because I only have one or two ideas for a full story and they are not exactly as easy to write as I thought.  
> But I'll always keep trying for ZoSan. One day Oda will give us what we want <3


End file.
